DogEDog
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: Koga and Inuyasha are turned into animals! What the heck is Kagome gonna do now? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were all heading for the village. Kagome was running low on supplies and the gang had just gotten another jewel shard.

Kagome had been staring at Inuyasha for most of the trip. He had actually said something kind to her and didn't take it back. it made her wonder.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had been staring at him and it was really starting to bug him.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP STARING AT ME?!"

Kagome just looked away and said, "Nothing." so quiet that Inuyash and Shippo were the only ones who were able to hear her.

Then Inuyasha could smell the tears. He looked at Kagome, he felt so guilty now.

"K-Kagome, don't cry." Inuyasha said.

Kagome didn't stop.

"Stop crying!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SHUT-UP!!!!" Kagome yelled.

Then Inuyasha heard something in the bushes and turned around, immediately going on his gaurd and ready to protect Kagome.

But then Inuyasha smelt who it was a got even more protective of Kagome.

Inuyasha backed up towards Kagome until he was right in front of her, a low growl starting to come from his throat.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Then she saw the tornadoe in front of them. _Great............_ Kagome thought.

Then Koga appeared in front of Inuyasha.

"Hello Dog-Shit." Koga said to Inuyasha with a smirk, then he dashed around Inuyasha quickly using the power of the jewel shards in his legs. He was next to Kagome in seconds. "Hey Kagome."

"Hi Koga." Kagome replied, sounding kinda depressed, sonce Koga was there and she knew that Inuyasha and Koga together was never a good thing.

"What's wrong? Did the mutt hurt you again?!" Koga asked, sounding kind of protective of Kagome.

"No Koga. It's nothing. I'm just tired." Kagome replied.

"Why don't you let me carry you?" Koga suggested, obviously planning to run off with Kagome as soon as he had her.

But then Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridle style and glared at Koga. "Do you think I'm that stupid?! You'll just run off with her!" Inuyasha said just under a yell.

"You're smarter than I thought Dog-Shit." Koga said with a smirk, glad that he was getting on Inuyasha's nerves.

Inuyasha let a low growl sound from his throat before Kagome sent him a look telling him to stop. So he stopped.

Then Inuyasha and Koga heard something heading their way.

Then a someone appeared. She looked like...

"Urasue?!" Inuyasha yelled. "But you died a long time ago!"

"Wrong!" Theperson yelled. She lookedjust like Urasue, the one who resurected Kikyo. She had the long white hair, the wrinkles, the scary ball eyes. "I am sister of Urasue! I am Marasue! And I have come to avenge my sister's death!" Marasue yelled before attacking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way. He had Kagome in his arms so he could attack Marasue until he put her down.

But once Kagome was safely on the ground, Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. But was too late. Koga had already started attacking Marasue.

"Idiot! Move!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No way Mutt-Face!" Koga yelled as he attacked Marasue.

"Oooh. A wolf are you. And a dog are you." Marasue said with a smirk.

Then Koga attacked her and Marasue moved away as she pulled out a powder which she held into her hand.

"Now. Be the animals you really are!" Marasue yelled as she blew the powder from her hand, making it flow to Inuyasha and Koga. The a puff of smoke surraounded both Inuyasha and Koga.

Kagome only gasped. What was happening to them?!

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled.

Then the smoke cleared, and there was no Inuyasha or Koga where either of them were before the puffs of smoke appeared.

But the was a brown wolf where Koga had once been. And then there was a completely white dog that look kinda like a husky where Inuyasha had once been.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, not realizing one thing. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again.

Then the white dog turned rto her and said. "What are you yelling for Kagome? I'm right here." Then the dog got a better look at Kagome. "Whoa! When the hell did you get so big?!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, before her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell over.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he ran to Kagome, followed closely by Sango with Shippo on her shoulder.

Then the brown wolf ran to Kagome. "Kagome!" It yelled as it sat next to her.

"Get away wolf!" Sango yelled.

"Why the hell are you sending me away?!" The wolf yelled.

"You too dog!" Sango yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about Sango!?" The dog yelled.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! What the hell happened?! Why is everyone so much bigger?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Umm... Inuyasha? Look at your feet." Sango said, kinda sounding nervous ince she knew what Inuyasha would do once he saw.

"Why the he..." Inuyasha started, but stopped once he saw his feet. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!"

"You're a dog! And the other is a wolf!" Marasue yelled. "You are cursed for life!" Marasue yelled before flying off.

"What?!" Miroku yelled.

Then Sango looked at the wolf. "So I guess this is Koga." Sango said.

"OF COARSE IT'S ME!!" The wolf yelled.

"We better get Kagome to Keade. Sango, can you get Kilala to carry her?" Miroku asked.

"Sure." Sango said as the two tail jumped out of her arms and transformed into a huge cat demon.

Miroku gently put Kagome onto Kilala's back, completely forgetting to grope her for some reason, and Sango sat on Kilala to make sure Kagome wouldn't fall off. And they all headed to Keade's hut (Koga too).

AN- Here's a new story, so go easy. I just thought of it a few nights ago. It will be kinda like Little Hanyou, Big Problem (my other story for any of you who have never read my work before), but this one will be funnier and there isn't a certain amout of days this curse will last. Hell, I could make them never change back. But I love Inuyasha and Koga both too much to do that, or do I???? Hmm......... I'll have to think about that idea. Hehehehehehehe. But just think of how Kagome's gonna feel after I'm finished with what she'll have to do with Koga and Inuyasha. Hehehehehe. Evil minded is back! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kagome was lying in Keade's hut with a wet rag on her head and her clothes were changed to the shrine maiden clothes Keade would always give her to wear.

_Where am I? I remember Inuyasha looking like a husky and then I feinted. _Kagome thought as she sat up to see a brown wolf by her side looking at her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "It's OK! It's only Koga!"

Kagome immediately stopped screaming and looked at the wolf surprised. "Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Yep." Koga replied.

"But... What happened to you?" Kagome asked. "You're a wolf."

"That stupid Marasue did this to me." Koga replied.

Then Kagome looked at Sango. "What happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's right over there." Sango said while pointing to a completely white husky, making him also look like a wolf.

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome before walking over to her.

Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." The dog replied.

Then Kagome looked back at Koga. She was in complete shock. Inuyasha was a dog and Koga was a wolf. What were they gonna do?

"Kagome." A voice said.

Kagome looked over to see an older woman in front of a hot pot of soup that was cooking. She had long grey hair that was pulled but by a white ribbon and she also wore shrine maiden clothes.

"Kagome. Are ye alright now?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Thank you Keade." Kagome replied with a smile and a nod.

"Kagome. A spell has been put on Inuyasha and Koga and they cannot defend themselves here." Keade said as she put the lid on the soup and looked at Kagome. "They both must be taken to your world until we are able to break the curse."

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha both yelled at once.

"Ye must take them to the well and take care of them in your world. They cannot survive here in this state. They are but canines." Keade replied.

"How can the spell be broken?" Kagome asked.

"Marasue must be slane." Keade replied.

"That's where we come in." Sango stated.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"Miroku and Sango will find Marasue and slay her while you take care of Inuyasha and Koga in your time. Once they change back, they may come back. Until then, keep them safe with you." Keade replied.

"Hey!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why the hell aren't we going with them?!"

"Because Inuyasha, ye are but a dog now and have no way to fight." Keade replied.

"Just deal with it Inuyasha. It won't be that bad." Kagome replied.

"Yeah? Like the time you shrunk me and I had to stay with you for twenty days?" Inuyasha asked.

(AN- There I was talking about my story Little Hanyou, Big Problem. This could be considered a sequal to that if you will.)

"OK. I see your point." Kagome replied.

"Wait! Mutt Face was shrunk?!" Koga asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied. "Now I think we should get going. If we leave now then we might be able to make it home for dinner."

"Where's home?" Koga asked.

"It's where I live." Kagome said. Then she knelt if front of Koga. "Umm... Koga? There's something you sould know about me."

"What?" Koga asked.

"I am from a different world. A different time. I'm from the future." Kagome replied.

"WHAT?!" Koga yelled.

"Yep. And that's where you need to come with me according to Keade." Kagome replied.

"Hmph." Inuyasha said. "So I gotta be stuck with that whimpy wolf for lord knows how long while at Kagome's house. Last time I had to stay with you for almost a month and I wanted to die!"

"You kept saying that you wanted to stay whenever I asked if we should come back early thanks to the press." Kagome replied.

"Press?" Koga asked.

"People who bug you about stuff and won't leave you alone if you're a famous person like I was." Kagome replied. "Now they leave me alone 'cause I told everyone that there was no way I could be in a band with them since I'm always here."

"When did you tell them that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Last week." Kagome replied. "So we won't have to stay in the house all day like last time."

Koga was now getting angrier by the minute. Inuyasha and Kagome were let alone in Kagome's home?! This was all news to him. That's when Koga started to growl without even noticing it.

"Koga?" Kagome asked.

Koga stopped growling and looked at Kagome.

"Are you OK?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Koga replied.

"OK." Kagome said, then she stood up. "We better get going."

Inuyasha and Koga both stood then and followed Kagome out the door.

Kagome said her good byes and wished Miroku and Sango good luck with defeating Marasue. Then they headed to the well.

Once they were there, Kagome sat on the rim of the well. "We'll probably all have to be touching for this to work, since the well doesn't usually work on anyone other than me and Inuyasha."

Then Koga and Inuyasha jumped onto the side of the well with Kagome.

Kagome looked at them. "Ready?" Kagome asked.

Then everyone jumped. Kagome held tight onto Inuyasha and Koga both, making sure not to let go of Koga, since he might not get through if she let go.

Then the bright light of pastel colors surrounded them all and all three of them were heading to Kagome time, landing gently onto the ground below.

"We're still in the well." Koga stated.

"Right. But now the well is much older and is a bit different." Kagome replied. "Do you guys think you can jump out?" Kagome asked them.

They both nodded and were able to jump out with ease, while Kagome climbed up using the ladder Grandpa and Sota always let there fpr her.

Once she got out of the well, she told Koga and Inuyasha about some ground rules. About how they couldn't go to the bathroom in the house needed to let her know if they needed to go outside, or how they cannot fight at all, or that there was no begging at the table, and other ground rules that were usually made for pets.

Neither one of them had any problem with any of the rules.

Kagome also explained to Koga about her time and how much different it is from the Feudal Era.

Once Kagome was done explaining everything, she took both Inuyasha and Koga to her house to find her family and tell them what had happened.

AN- There. Another chappie for you guys. Hope you like it. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome opened the door to her house and walked in followed by Inuyasha and Koga.

"I'm home!" She called to her family.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled happily as he ran to his big sister. Then he noticed the animals with Kagome, and his face brightened up even more. "Wow! Two dogs!"

"I'm not a dog!" Koga yelled.

Sota immediately stopped running towards them and looked at Koga more carefully. "Ah! A wolf!"

"Where?!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she ran into the room, phone in hand ready to call animal control. "Eeeeeeeeeek!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she started to dial animal control.

"Mom! Stop! It's OK!" Kagome stopped her mom.

"But it's a wolf Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"I can explain." Kagome replied.

Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone. "Then please explain why I have a wolf in the house."

"This two are Inuyasha and my friend Koga. We were fighting against an enemy and she puta spell on both Inuyasha and Koga and turned Inuyasha into a dog and Koga into a wolf. Keade asked me to keep them here until they changed back." Kagome explained.

"And how long should that take?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I don't know. Whenever Sango and Miroku are able to kill Marasue, then one who did this to them." Kagome replied.

"I guess it will be fine. But we'll need to go to the pet store, and they can't make ANY messes in the house. One mess and rtheir outside." Mrs. Higurashi said sternly.

Sota was now kneeling in front of Inuyasha. "So this is Inuyasha, the same Inuyasha who visits us sometimes?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Inuyasha said.

"COOL!!!!" Sota yelled.

"What's so cool about it?" Koga asked.

"I've always wanted a dog!" Sota exclaimed happily.

"Sota, it's still Inuyasha and Koga, my friends, and they might not like being treated like a pet." Kagome told Sota.

"Damn right we don't!" Koga yelled.

"Watch the language Koga!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry." Koga replied.

"Ready Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"We need to take Inuyasha and umm... Koga?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Koga nodded.

"We need to take them to the pet store so we can get them the pet supplies that they will need." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"OK." Kagome said. Then she knelt down to Koga and Inuyasha. "OK. We're going to get some supplies that we'll need to keep you here. You guys need to stay with me. No matter what you see or want to investigate or anything, stay with me." Kagome said. "Got that?"

"I would never leave your side Kagome." Koga said, then he moved his snout forward and licked Kagome's cheek.

Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha growled.

Then Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Are you OK Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she placed her hand on Inuyasha's head.

"Yeah." Inuyasha sighed as he felt Kagome start to scratch behind his ears.

It felt so good to Inuyasha. But why? It always annoyed him when people touchedhis ears.

Then Kagome heard the car horn honk. "Come-on guys." Kagome told Inuyasha and Koga, and they headed to Pet Co.

AN- Wonder how this trip will go for Inuyasha and Kagome. Hmm........... Well, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	4. Pet Store?

**Chapter 4:**

Kagome sat in the forn seat, trusting Inuyasha and Koga not to fight in the back seat.

"So Kagome, you don't know how long they will be staying with us?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No." Kagome replied. "But Sango and Miroku are out searching for Marasue."

"It's OK. Since we don't have Buyo anymore there shouldn't a problem." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I know, but I still feel guilty bringing them here when I might be really busy." Kagome replied.

"It's no problem. Plus, you and Sota will be off for Spring vacation for the next two weeks, so you'll just be hanging out with your friends and catching up." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Is it spring already?" Kagome asked.

"Yep." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Time sure does fly huh?" She said as she rubbed the top of Kagome's head.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

Then they arrived at the Pet Co.

"We're here!" Kagome exclaimed as she opened the door to let Inuyasha and Koga out. Then she knelt in front of them. "OK. You guys need to stay with me while we're in here. You can't go running around."

"OK." Inuyasha said.

"Good boys." Kagome said as she scratched behind their ears.

Inuyasha started to growl. He really didn't like it when Jagome treated him like a dog.

"Would you quit treating me like a dog?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But you are a dog now, which means I have to treat you both like one in public. Especially you Koga. Since you're not reallya dog. You're a wolf." Kagome said. "And if a person comes up to and starts checking you out, like checking your teeth or inside your mouth, don't bite them. If kids come up to pet you, let them pet you, it's just something that kids do, and if you bite them, then they could have you killed. Understand?" Kagome asked.

Both Koga and Inuyasha nodded.

"Good. Now let's go get what we need." Kagome said. "And don't talk while we're in here. If you need to say something, then bark." Kagome told them.

Once they were in the store, Inuyasha and Koga didn't like what they saw.

AN- OK. Inuyasha and Koga are gonna comunicate telepathically now since they can't talk, talk.

_This is a pet store. _Inuyasha thought.

_I know, but we're supposed to be like Kagome's pets until we get back home. _Koga thought.

_Forget that! I'm not being anyone's pet!_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha! Koga! Come on!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha and Koga both ran to Kagome and saw what she was looking at.

Leashes and Collars.

"What color do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not wearing a collar." Inuyasha growled.

"I thought I told you not to talk. And if you wear this, then you won't have to wear the prayer beads." Kagome told him.

Now Inuyasha had to think about this. He would get a prayer beads off? Complete freedom? Hmm......

"Fine." Inuyasha growled.

"OK. Red or black?" Kagome asked them.

"Black." Koga said.

"OK." Kagome said as she threw the black one in the cart. "Then I guess you're stuck with red Inuyasha."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

Then Kagome continued by looking at the leashes. "We'll get these two." Kagome said as she grabbed two thick balck leashes. "And we should get these too." Kagome said as she grabbed two harnesses.

"What are they for Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Just in case." Kagome replied. She didn't want to tell them it was used to keep animals under control.

"OK. Now we need dishes and dog food." Kagome said.

"DOG FOOD?!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled.

"Yes! Do you think my mom's going to give you steak all the time?!" Kagome yelled.

"Steak?" Koga asked.

"But I like steak." Inuyasha said.

"What is steak?" Koga asked.

"Meat you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha....." Kagome said sternly. "Those prayer beads aren't off yet."

Then Kagome looked next to her. Shcker collars. _Maybe I should get two of these instead. _Kagome thought. She knew they would come in handy, especially for when she met up with some of her friends while Koga was around. So she took the two collars that she origonally chose and put them back and threw in two shocker collars.

"OK. Now to get the food." Kagome said as she pushed the cart down the aisle.

First she chose two different bowls that Koga and Inuyasha picked out themselves. Then she got a good dog food and a few treats for them. Then she bought them eacha dog house, for when they needed to stay outside, and her mom told her to buys two dog beds. By the time two hours had gone buy, Kagome had all she needed.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha and Koga were tired. Shopping really took a lot out of them. So Kagome figured that they were ready to go.

Kagome walked over to the cash register then to see no other than one of her good friends.

"Honda!" Kagome exclaimed. "I didn't know you worked here." She said.

"Yeah." Then Honda noticed the two animals following Kagome around. "Went straight from cats to dogs?"

"Actually, remember Inuyasha? The last time he was here was when I accidentally shrunk him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Honda replied. "What did you do to him now?"

"I didn't do anything. But now he's a dog." Kagome replied, pointing out Inuyasha, the white husky.

"O...........K............" Honda said, still a bit confused. "So who's the other one then?"

"This is another one of my friend from the feudal era. Koga." Kagome replied.

"How many boyfriends do you have back there?" Honda asked with a smile and his eybrows up.

"Shut-up." Kagome laughed.

"Well ma'am, that will be $103.89." Honda replied.

"Sure. Here you go." Kagome said as she handed Honda the money.

"Thankyou." Honda said as he took the money and bagged everything for Kagome. "Why don't I help you take that out?" He suggested.

"Thanks Honda." Kagome said as she pushed the cart out and Honda followed her out to the car.

AN- There's another chappie!!! I hope you guys are liking this story. I was seriously hyper when I came up with thise one, but hey! All my good ideas come when I'm hyper! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	5. Dog Food?

**Chapter 5:**

Everyone got home. Honda was invited to their house for dinner, and he was finished work for the day. So Honda followed them home inhis own car.

"You can put your stuff on the chair their Honda." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Thank you for helping us with the stuff we bought."

"No problem ma'am." Honda replied. He was a year older than Kagome. His hair was black and sut short. He had blue eyes, but they were usually hidden by glasses that he had gotten not that long ago. You would always see him wearing jeans and a t-shirt, regardless of school uniform. And he was very polite too.

Then he looked at Kagome.

"So. How long are you staying this time?" Honda asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Honda asked.

"I have to stay here and keep Inuyasha and Koga until they change back." Kagome replied.

"Oh." Honda replied as he looked at Inuyasha and Koga.

Inuyasha remembered Honda from the last time he was here, and knew not to be protective of Kagome with him around.

Koga on the other hand, was growling almost constantly when any guy was around Kagome. He had no clue who Honda was so he jumped between Kagome and Honda and started to growl.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled.

Koga looked at Kagome. "No one comes near my woman!" Koga yelled.

"His woman?" Honda asked. "I thought you were with Inuyasha?"

"SHE'S NOT!!!! SHE MINE!!!" Koga yelled.

"KOGA!!!" Kagome yelled. "STOP IT!!!"

Honda only looked at Kagome confused.

Koga wouldn't move and wouldn't stop growling.

So Kagome was left with no choice. She had put the electric collars on Koga and Inuaysha while they were in the car, but had hoped she wouldn't need to use them. So she pulled out the remote she had labeled 'Koga' and pushed the button.

Koga let out a small yelp.

Kagome only put the shock on minimum level. She didn't think she would need anything more than that. And it looked like she didn't with the way Koga reacted.

"What the hell is this?!" Koga yelled.

"It's a collar. And if you don't behave, then you get shocked." Kagome said sternly. "So stop growling at Honda and go lay down! Or I'll put you outside!" Kagome threatened.

Koga bowed his head down and walked away, looking very sad.

Inuyasha was trying hard not to laugh. This was so easy for him. All he had to do was behave and he wouldn't get shocked. And Kagome took the prayer beads off too!

"So do you need help setting up the houses?" Honda asked.

"Dinner won't be ready for about an hour. So you two should go put up the dog houses for Inuyasha and Koga until then." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"OK Mom." Kagome said as she led Honda out into the back yard.

_DOG HOUSES?! _Inuyasha and Koga both thought at the same time.

Then Inuyasha walked out into the kitchen. He looked at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hello Inuyasha. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily. He could smell the good food that Mrs. Higurashi was cooking. He loved the home cooking of Kagome's mom. Especially the steak.

"Good." Mrs. Higurashi said as she set a bowl in front of Inuyasha. "Eat up!" She exclaimed with a smile, then went back to cooking.

Inuyasha looked into the bowl disgusted. "What is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's dog food." Mrs. Higurashi told him. "Now eat up."

Inuyasha bent down and sniffed it. It didn't smell that bad. So he tried it and found that it tasted pretty good.

"You like that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Inuyasha looked up with is tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Good." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Koga!" She called.

Koga came rushing into the kitchen. He could also smell what Mrs. Higurashi was cooking and figured he was in for a good meal.

"Here you go." Mrs. Higurashi said as she placed a bowl in front of Koga.

Koga also looked at it disgusted. Then he looked at Inuyasha, who was eating the food.

_What is this stuff? _He thought. _Do people in Kagome's time eat this?_

The he also sniffed it and took a bite. He immediately spit it out.

Mrs. Higurashi saw this and looked at Koga.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"That stuff is disgusting." Koga told her, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Sorry dear, but that's all we have for you." Mrs. Higurashi told him. "So eat up."

Koga only let out a small growl as he forced himself to swallow the dog food.

With Kagome and Honda...............

Kagom and Honda were in the back putting the dog houses up.

"OK. This one's finsihed." Kagome said as she slapped her hands together.

"It looks good." Honda said. And it did. It was perfect. Then he looked at Kagome. "So what the deal with Koga? He seems kinda protective compared to Inuyasha." He asked as he knelt down to start on the next house.

"A little while ago, he kidnapped me because I have the power to see the jewel shards." Kagome replied while pointing out the shard that was around her neck. Then she went back to working while she talked. "But then he ended up claiming me as his mate. But I would never do that."

"Did you tell him that?" Honda asked.

"Yep. But he wouldn't listen. He just keeps coming to me, flirting with me, trying to get rid of Inuyasha, anything to have me." Kagome replied.

"Oldest story in the book." Honda laughed as he nailed a board down.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, stopping her work to look at Honda.

Honda stopped and looked at Kagome. "He wantswhat he can't have." Honda replied.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's true." Kagome said as she went back to work.

"There!" Honda exclaimed. "Done."

"They look great." Kagome said. "I'm sure they'll love them."

AN- There's another chappie!!! Hope you liked it. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	6. Kisses

**Chapter 6:**

It was dinner time. Inuyasha nor Koga were hungry since Mrs. Higurashi had fed them earlier. So they were both laying down on the kitchen floor near Kagome.

Honda had been invited to stay for dinner, so he did and was sitting next to Kagome.

"So guys, did you finish the dog houses?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah." Kagome replied. "They look great."

"Do they have to sleep outside Mom?" Sota whined.

"Yes Sota." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Inuyasha and Koga both lifted their heads and looked at Kagome. They were sleeping outside? When was this decided? Why couldn't they stay inside? These question ran throug Inuyasha and Koga's heads.

"We can't have them running around the house while we're asleep." Grandpa added.

"Unless it's raining. Then they stay inside." Kagome said.

"Right. They could catch cold if we leave them in the rain." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Kagome?"Koga asked.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and Koga.

"Why do we have to sleep outside?" Koga asked.

"I'm not sleeping out there!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes you are. Because you can't stay inside while we're asleep." Kagome told them.

Koga decided to just leave it at that. He didn't want to argue for fear of the collar shocking him again. But Inuyasha wouldn't just let it go.

"I'm NOT sleeping out there! I'm staying inside!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You'll sleep outside or else!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"Or else what?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome couldn't take this anymore. So she grabbed the control that was labeled 'Inuyasha' and pushed the button on it.

Inuyasha felt a shock wave go through him coming from his neck. It hurt and he let out a yelp of pain.

"Or else that!" Kagome yelled. "Now both of you go out into the living room while we eat!" Kagome ordered, and both of them listened.

"Don't you think you're being harsh Kagome?" Sota asked.

"If I'm not strict them then we'll be in so much trouble." Kagome replied.

"But you didn't have to shock him did you?" Sota asked.

"He had to learn who was in control Sota." Grandpa answered for Kagome. "If he doesn't learn who the boss is, then he'll walk all over us. And we can't have that."

"Plus, I shocked Koga when he was growling at Honda, so I have to be just as hard on Inuyasha." Kagome added. "It's only fair."

Dinner continued, and finished shortly. Kagome and Honda both helped with dishes and Sota went upstairs to play video games while Grandpa blabbed nonsense to basically no one when he thought Kagome was listening.

"You guys can go have fun." Mrs. Higurashi told Honda and Kagome. "I'll do the dishes." She said.

"Are you sure Mrs. Higurashi?" Honda asked.

"Yes. But thank you for helping Honda." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Don't bother. Anytime." Honda replied.

"Now go have fun." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thanks Mom." Kagome said as she and Honda walked out into the living room where Inuyasha and Koga were.

Inuyasha was laying on the couch when Kagome came out and sat next to him and scratched his ear and leaned down towards it.

"I'm sorry I shocked you." Kagome whispered as she scratched Inuyasha behind the ears.

Inuyasha only lifted his head and licked Kagome's cheek while Kagome let out a giggle since it tickled a little.

Koga saw this and started to growl at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Koga, who was staring hard at Inuyasha and Honda. "Don't start Koga." Kagome warned, her eyes drifting toward the control with Koga's name on it. And Koga stopped growling. "Come here Koga." Kagome said as she motioned for Koga to sit on the other side of her.

Koga gladly got up from the corner he was laying in and walked over to the couch and jumped up and layed down on the oppsite side of Kagome as Inuyasha. Then Kagome started to pet both Inuyasha and Koga at the same time.

Then Honda came up behind Kagome.

"What?" Honda asked. "Don't I get any attention?"

"Of coarse you do. Come here." Kagome said as she stood up.

Then Honda walked around to Kagome.

"You can sit here." Kagome said while pointing to the seat where she had been sitting.

Then Honda sat there and Inuyasha and Koga were about to get up when Kagome stopped them.

"Just stay right there guys." Kagome said. Then she sat down on Honda's lap and started scratching Inuyasha and Koga behind the ears again. "There. You all get some sort of attention from me."

"How do I get it?" Honda asked.

"You get to be my seat." Kagome replied, then she leaned up towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "Better?" Kagome asked.

"What? That's it?" Honda asked sarcastically.

"You're not getting anything else." Kagome replied.

Then Koga started to growl. Kagome had just made a huge mistake. And that was kissing another guy in front of Koga. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Kagome looked at Koga, who looked furious.

"Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Why did you kiss HIM?!" Koga yelled.

"It was joke Koga. Do you want me to kiss you too?" Kagome asked.

Koga stopped growling. She would kiss him? Really? This was a dream come true for him. For Kagome to finally show her affection to him.

"Yes." Koga said.

"Fine." Kagome said. Then she slid off of Honda's lap onto the floor and motioned for Koga to get off of the couch.

Then Kagome started scratching the side of Koga's face before putting her hands around his muzzle, holding it shut, and then kissing Koga's nose.

Then Inuyasha started to growl.

"Come here Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Then she did the same thing for Inuyasha. Holding his muzzle shut and then kissing his nose.

"Do you do that to every dog you know or what?" Honda asked.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do that to Honda's dog too." Kagome replied. "She loves it."

That's why Kagome didn't mind. She saw Inuyasha and Koga as her pets more.

"So you think we're just your pets?" Koga asked, feeling hurt.

"That's not it Koga. I think of both of you as my friends." Kagome replied. "And I'm here to help BOTH of you until you change back to normal."

Inuyasha and Koga were both silent.

Then Mrs. Higurashi walked out into the living room.

"Kagome. Inuyasha and Koga will have to sleep inside tonight. The weather said there's supposed to be rain tonight." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"OK. I won't put then outside then." Kagome said. "They can sleep in my room tonight then." Kagome looked at her mom, who looked like she was going to tell Kagome no, but then Kagome spoke up. "So I can keep an eye on them tonight." Kagome added.

Then Mrs. Higurashi looked like she was considering it. "OK. But you need to sleep." Mrs.Higurashi told Kagome.

"No problem Mom." Kagome said as she gave her mom a salute.

Then Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the living room.

"I better head home." Honda said.

"OK. Thanks for helping." Kagome said as she and Honda stood.

"No problem." Honda replied, then he shared a hug with Kagome. "Take care of yourself." He told Kagome, then he looked at Inuyasha and Koga. "And you two take care of her." He told the wolf and dog.

"Don't worry about that." Inuyasha laughed.

Then Honda said good night to Kagome and her family before leaving.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called. "Time to get ready for bed!"

"OK Mom!" Kagome called back. Then she looked at Inuyasha and Koga. "OK. I'll be right back."

Then Sota came into the room to eat his night time snack while watching TV. And Kagome got an idea.

"Hey Sota." Kagome said. "Look, I need a favor." She said.

"What?" Sota asked.

"Keep an eye on Koga and Inuyasha and let them do whatever OK? Unless they start to tear the house apart. But when I get back, tell me which one was the best behaved. OK?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Sis." Sota said.

"Thanks Sota." Kagome said as she kissed her brother's forehead, then head upstairs to get ready for bed.

AN- THERE! I updated this too for yu guys! Hope you're liking this story so far. And anyone who's reading this, PLZ READ THE THIRD EPISODE REMAKE FOR ME!!!! PLZ!!!! I'm begging you! OK? And review it too! Thankee! Now. Plz R&R this story. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	7. Bed Time!

**Chapter 7:**

Kagome got out of the shower and was back downstairs in the living room quickly, just to make sure nothing happened while she was gone, even though she left Sota in charge. And when she got downstairs, it was quiet. There was no fighting, no growling, no blood, nothing. It was scary.

"So who was better Sota?" Kagome asked her little brother.

Sota didn't notice Inuyasha or Koga misbehaving the whole time that Kagome was gone. They both behaved good. But Sota liked Inuyasha more than Koga; not to mention the fact that Inuyasha was Sota's hero and Sota had just met Koga. "Inuyasha." Sota told Kagome.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Yep." Sota replied as he popped a chip into his mouth.

"OK. Thanks Sota." Kagome replied as she walked over to the dog and wolf in the her living room. "OK guys! Time for bed!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands and led them up into her room.

Once they were up in Kagome's room, Koga looked around. This was his first time ever being in Kagome's time, and he had never seen her room before. But Inuyasha had been to Kagome dozens of times before. He didn't pay much attention. He just walked in and walked straight to the bed and jumped up on it. Koga started to growl when he realized that was Kagome's bed.

"Koga. Don't start." Kagome said sternly.

"But why is he on your bed?" Koga whined.

"Well..." Kagome started. "I asked Sota to keep an eye on you guys while I was in the shower, and I decided that whoever Sota said behaved better would get to sleep with me in my bed." Kagome explained. "And Sota decided that Inuyasha behaved best." Kagome said. "But next time it rains, it will be your turn Koga." Kagome assured the wolf.

Koga still wasn't happy about the fact that Inuyasha would be sleeping in Kagome's bed with her while he got a dog bed on the other side of the room. But at least he was getting it the next night it rained. Now when would that be?

"Now got the dog bed I set up for you." Kagome said as she walked Koga over to the dog bed she had for him and Inuyasha to share. It was a nice little dog bed, fluffy, had a large pillow and was red and black. At least Koga seemed to feel comfortable in it.

"Good night Koga." Kagome said as she gave Koga a quick scratch behind the ears before standing up and walking over to her bed and getting in it, while Inuyasha was laying in it too. "Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said as she sat up and scratched Inuyasha behind the ears and layed back down with Inuyasha sleeping at the foot of the bed.

AN- Well, sry this is so short, but this was the ending place for this chapter, even though I thought it would be longer. So.......... Wait til you see what will happen in the morning. Hehehehehehehehehehehehe. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	8. Coa Coa Puffs!

**Chapter 8:**

Morning had come. The sunlight was shining through Kagome's window, right into her eyes, giving her an unpleasant awakening. But when Kagome woke up, she felt an arm around her waist. "Hmm?" Kagome said sleepily as she turned around to see a full grown, human Inuyasha lying next to her.

Kagome immediately turned around, feeling very happy. She stayed there in Inuyasha's arms, smiling giddily and doing a little happy dance in her head. She was so happy that she was finally able to spend some time with Inuyasha.

The only problem was that Koga had to be there.

_Maybe I could just have him stay with Sota all day? _Kagome wondered. But then she heard a growl and Inuyasha's grip around her waist tightened. She looked up to see koga wide awake and baring his teeth, and Inuyasha leaning over top of her, baring his teeth at Koga while making a growling noise in his throat. That's when Kagome jumped up. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" She yelled, standing in the middle of her room. "We are NOT going to fight! Especially NOT in MY ROOM!" Kagome yelled at the two.

"Who the hell is he!" Koga barked.

"It's me you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who are YOU!" Koga yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why the hell are you human!" Koga yelled.

"'Cause I am you flee bag." Inuyasha mumbled.

"It's 'cause your half demon." Koga said, you could even see the smirk while he was a wolf.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Then there was a knocking on Kagome's door.

"Kagome?" Kagome heard her mom ask. "Is everything OK in there?" She asked.

"Yeah Mom!" Kagome exclaimed.

"OK. Breakfast is ready when you come down." Mrs. Higurashi said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Mom!" Kagome exclaimed. Then she wwent back to the task at hand. She looked at Koga. "Look Koga. Inuyasha is human today. Deal with it!" She said. "And you need to spend some time with my family today. You've never met them before, while they all know Inuyasha." Kagome told him. "So you're going to have to stay home."

"Then what is Inutrasha gonna do!" Koga barked.

"I need to show him around town. I'm gonna take you out tommorrow. OK?" Kagome told him. "Now I'm gonna get ready. Inuyasha, you go downstairs and Koga can stay up here."

Inuyasha really didn't want to leave Koga in the room. But he really didn't have any choice. He had to listen to Kagome, or else he would really be in trouble.

So Inuyasha stood and left the room, leaving Kagome in her room with Koga.

"OK. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. You just stay here and I'll be back in a bit." Kagome told Koga as she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.

Koga wasn't complaining. He was left alone in Kagome's room. This was great for him.

Downstairs...

Inuyasha came down the steps, passing by Sota, who was happily playing video games, and going straight into the kitchen.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi greeted him.

"Hey." Inuyasha said.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him.

"Do you have CoaCoa Puffs?" Inuyasha asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Sure." Mrs. Higurashi said as she got a bowl out of the cabinet and filled it will cereal and milk before putting it in front of Inuyasha.

(AN- That reminds me of a joke that i can't use anymore. 'Why don't you ever see the Eagles in cereal commercials? Because whenever they get near a bowl they choke! Hehehehe. But I can't use that joke anymore and it stinks. Although that's the last joke you wanna make in the area I live in, or you could get killed. Seriously, especially if you're in Philly. So...)

Inuyasha happily picked up the spoon and started to eat the cereal which he had grown to love since Kagome gave it to him to try one time.

Upstairs...

Kagome had come out of the bathroom, and was dressed and now putting on her make-up.

Koga was sitting next to her, looking at her curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm putting make-up on my face." Kagome told him.

"What make-up?" Koga asked.

"It's stuff you put on your face to make you look better." Kagome replied.

"Why would you want to use any of that?" Koga asked. "You're already beautiful." Koga complimented.

"Thanks Koga. But I'm just so used to wearing it, that I just do." Kagome replied. "There!" She exclaimed as she looked her face over in the mirror. Then she looked down at Koga, and Koga saw her face, and immediately saw why she wore the make-up. It made her glow like Koga had never seen a girl glow in her life.

"Ready to go get dome breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Koga replied, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Let's go then." Kagome replied as Koga followed her downstairs.

AN- There's another chapter. Sry it took so long. Been busy. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	9. School and School Bitch

**Chapter 9:**

"Good morning family." Kagome said as she walkd into the kitchen followed by Koga. Then she sat down at the table next to Inuyasha, who was happily eating Coa Coa Puffs non-stop. Kagome looked at him. "Make sure you chew." Kagome told him, which Inuyasha only looked up at her with his face covered with chocolate milk and bits of Coa Coa Puffs. Kagome giggled as she took a napkin and grabbed his chin. "Here." She said as she wiped Inuyasha's face clean with the napkin.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha growled.

"Your face was covered with milk and cereal." Kagome laughed as she put the napkin down.

"What do you two want for breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome and Koga.

"I'll just have cereal." Kagome said. "Can Koga try some Coa Coa Puffs Mom?" Kagome asked. "I don't think he likes the dog food very much."

"It's true." Koga said with pleading eyes.

"OK. But only because I'm being nice." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thankyou!" Koga exclaimed. Then he sat down, waiting for Mrs. Higurashi to fix the cereal for him and Kagome, just like a dog did.

"So what are we doing today?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he finished off his Coa Coa Puffs.

"Well, It's Friday, and I need to go to school-"

"And you're going with her Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi cut Kagome off.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, remembering those times Kagome had taken him there and he kept falling asleep because it was so boring. "You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious! Now you are going to school with Kagome to catch the late classes." Mrs. Higurashi said, and her word was law in the house.

Inuyasha backed down immediately, and sat back down in his seat next to Kagome, mumbling something that only Koga had heard, who let out a small chuckle.

"But, first WE'RE going to school, and then we need to do some shopping before coming home this evening. And then we'll just hang out." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said, making Inuyasha jump a bit, thinking he was in trouble for something. "There is a school uniform in Kagome's closet for you. Go try it on and come down so I can see it." Mrs. Higurashi told him sternly.

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh before getting out of his seat and heading up to Kagome's room and getting the uniform.

"Here's your breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi said as she placed a bowl of Coa Coa Puffs on the floor for Koga and another bowl in front of Kagome.

"Thanks Mom." Kagome said as she ate he breakfast.

Koga started eating his, and then Kagome looked over to him. "How is it?" She asked him.

"A lot better then that other stuff I had to eat." Koga replied. You could even see the smile on his face.

Kagome smiled at him. "Good." She said before turning back to her own breakfast.

Then stomping could be heard coming down the steps, and it sounded like the roof was going to collapse. "That must be Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said. "I wonder how the uniform fits." She said as she looked to see and angry Inuyasha standing in the doorway wearing ablack school uniform, but it was all wrong, with the shirt inside-out and the pants on backwards. "Well that looks nice." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked Inuyasha up and down with a small smile.

Kagome was having the hardest time keeping a laugh in her.

Koga on the other hand, fell over laughing, unable to get up, and that's what set Kagome off with her laughter. She even felt a little bit of milk from her cereal come out of her nose.

Inuyasha blushed bright red before looking down at the floor. Then he ran back upstairs with a dash.

Kagome soon realized what had happened and got up from her seat and ran upstairs to her room and opened the door. "Inuyasha?" She asked softly.

"Go away." Inuyasha said sternly as he sat crossed legged on Kagome's bed.

"I'm sorry I laughed." Kagome apologized as she sat on her bed next to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. "You just have the uniform on wrong and it was a bit funny." Kagome told him. Then she stood. "Now let me show you how to put the uniform on the right way." She said as she pulled Inuyasha off the bed, making him stand. "Now take the shirt off."

Inuyasha did as told, taking the shirt off to reveal his bare chest, which looked very lean and muscular. "OK. That's why the outfit was probably so uncomfortable." Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You need to put this undershirt on underneathe the black shirt." Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha a white t-shirt for him to wear underneathe the black uniform shirt.

Inuyasha put the t-shirt on. "Now take the uniform shirt, and put it on like this." Kagome said as she pulled the shirt on over Inuyasha's shoulder's. Then Kagome looked at the pants. "Now your pants are just on backwards." Kagome told him. "So take them off, and I'll show you how you know that they are backwards or not." Kagome said, knowing that she had given Inuyasha some underwear to put on underneathe the pants.

Inuyasha took off his pants and Kagome took them. "See this tag in the pants?" Kagome asked as she pointed out the tag that was on the back of pants. "This always goes in the back." She said as she handed Inuyasha the pants. "Now put them on the right way." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha slipped the pants back on, and found he uniform wasn't that uncomfortable once you got it on right. Then he looked back at Kagome. "Thanks Kagome." He said.

"Well I couldn't have you going out with your uniform on all wrong like that." Kagome said. "Now go downstairs so I can get my uniform on." Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Inuyasha walked down the steps and came into the kitchen to show Mrs. Higurashi the uniform again.

"Much better." She said as she looked Inuyasha up and down. "Now get ready to go." She said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Once Kagome is ready, it will be time to go." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I'm ready!" Kagome called.

"Good." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Now shoo! Both of you! Before you're late!" She exclaimed happily. Then Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him out of the house, leaving Koga growling in the kitchen as he laid down on the floor. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him. "Now what are you growling at?" She asked as she knelt down ad patted Koga on the head and scratched him behind the earsm which Koga found he enjoyed.

"Kagome going around with that mutt and leaving me here." Koga growled.

"You mean Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, already figuring everything out. It was all coming together now, about why Kagome didn't like leaving the two of them alone together and wanted to keep an eye on them. Koga must be in love with Kagome. So now she had a jealous wolf, a jealous dog, and her daughter all in the house. She smiled though. It was actually quite cute.

With Kagome and Inuyasha...

"Hurry up Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, then she bumped into someone and her butt hit the ground. "Watch it!" She yelled to whoever was in front of her, which was the last person she wanted to see.

"Why don't you watch it Higurashi." The girl replied in a snotty voice. Her hair was long and blonde, and her eyes were sky blue. She wore a head band in her hair to keep it pulled back, and she was wearing the same uniform as Kagome.

"Yeah! Watch where YOU'RE going!" A girl behind the blonde exclaimed. And it looked like there was a whole posse with her.

"That's enough Mindy." The blonde said as she held up her hand.

"Are you OK Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he ran up behind her and helped her up.

"I'm fine." Kagome replied, giving a withering glare to the blonde girl in front of her.

"Hello." The blonde said. "I don't believe I've seen you here before." She said as she reached out her hand. "I'm Elise." She said. "And you are...?"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied as he reached his hand out. But was stopped when Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the building.

"We're gonna be late if was don't hurry!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'll see you around Inuyasha!" Elise exclaimed as Kagome and Inuyasha ran into the building.

Once they were both in the building, and away from Elise, Kagome stopped.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was doing you a favor." Kagome said. "That blonde back there is the bitch of the school."

"She seemed pretty nice." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Yeah! Only because she thinks you're hot and was flirting with you!" Kagome yelled.

"Well it's not my fault if she likes me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Whatever!" Kagome yelled. Then she grabbed his wrist. "Let's just get you a schedule." She said as she pulled Inuyasha towards that office so they could sign him in and get Inuyasha and get him a schedule.

AN- Well, I thought I should update this one cuz I haven't even touched it in a month! So I thought I should do you guys a favor and update this one. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	10. First Class and Walks

**Chapter 10:**

Kagome had made sure to get Inuyasha the exact same schedule as her when they went to the office to get the schedule for him. Inuyasha was amazed at how different everything was compared to a school in his time.

"OK. So first we have math." Kagome groaned. This was a class that Elise was in with her. _Damnit! _Kagome thought. _I have to keep Elise off of Inuyasha as much as possible._

Then Kagome led Inuyasha to the classroom, and they walked in, Kagome holding Inuyasha's hand the whole time. That's when Kagome's friends ran up to her.

"Hey Kagome!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome!" Yuka yelled as she grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to the side.

"What is it now?" Kagome asked.

"Is he the guy?" Erie asked.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Is that guy there mister mysterious?" Yuka asked.

"What?" Kagome asked. Then she felt someone back into her, and she turned around to see Inuyasha slowly back towards her while Elise was walking towards him, flirting away.

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha.

"What do you want Higurashi?" Elise asked in her snotty voice.

"Quit being a slut Elise!" Kagome yelled in Elise's face.

"Why Higurashi?" Elise said, sounding taken aback. "Why would you ever think that about me?"

Kagome only crossed her arms and looked away from Elise. "Because you are." She mumbled.

"Take your seats students." The teacher said as he walked in and sat at his desk.

"Over here Inuyasha." Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha to an open seat next to her. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and it was a seat right next to the window too.

"Now. I believe we have a new student with us today." The teacher said as he looked at the paper on his desk. "Please welcome Inuyasha Hitokiri." The teacher said to the class. "Please stand for us Inuyasha." The teacher said.

That's when Inuyasha stood up and the whole class looked at him. Most of the girls let out dreamy sighs, which made Inuyasha want to sit down right then and there. Kagome was the only girl who wasn't looking at him like that. "You may sit down now." The teacher told Inuyasha, and Inuyasha gladly sat back down, and wanted to hide from everyone in the class. This just felt so weird for him, everything in Kagome's era did.

After class...

The bell had rung, and all the students files out of the classroom. But Inuyasha and Kagomewere still in the room with Kagome's friends and Elise and her posse.

"So Kagome. Is this Mr. Jealous or what?" Yuka asked Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked. "Oh! Yeah! This is him." Kagome said. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Inuaysha. These are my friends, Yuka, Erie, and Ayumi."

"Hi!" All three said at once.

"Ah-hem!" Elise made a sound in her throat.

"What the hell do you want now Elise?" Kagome as she crossed her arms and glared at Elise.

"Nothing from you." Elise said as she glared at Kagome. Then walked towards Inuyasha, but Kagome stepped in front of her.

"Umm..." Kagome said with as she pointed at the door. "Your classroom is that way." Kagome said.

"And so is yours." Elise said.

"Bitches and their posse first." Kagome said.

Elise looked like she was ready to explode. Her face was red as she glared daggers at Kagome before turning on her heals and walked towards the door. "This isn't over Higurashi." Elise mumbled as she walked out the door.

Then Kagome's friends crowded around Kagome and Inuyasha. "So are you guys going to the carnival tommorrow?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't think so." Kagome said. "Inuyasha, you probably won't be in town."

"What are you t-Ouch!" Kagome had elbowed Inuyasha in the side, telling him to go along with it. "Yeah, family vacation thing." Inuyasha said.

"Oh. That's too bad." Yuka said.

"But I'll be seeing you guys there definitely." Kagome said. "I volunteered to do a concert thing, so I have to be there." Then Kagome looked at the clock. "Oh crap! We gotta go to class!" Kagome exclaimed.

At the house...

"Are you ready to go for a walk Koga?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"What?" Koga asked as he looked up at her.

"A walk?" Mrs. Higurashi repeated. "Humans in this time need to take their dogs for walks."

"I'm nota dog." Koga growled as he walked over to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Well, you have to pass off as a dog until we get back here." Mrs. Higuarshi said as she connected the leach to Koga's collar.

"What's this?" Koga asked.

"It's a leash." Mrs.Higurashi answered. "You need to wear it. If you don't then I can be taken to jail." Mrs. Higurashi told Koga, who looked up at her with a confused look on his face, even though he was a wolf.

"What's jail?" Koga asked.

"I'll explain during the walk." Mrs. Higurashi told Koga.

AN- There's the new chapter of this. Now, most of you asked why Inuyasah was human, well you'll find out later on. I'll be sure to clear things up in the story later on. Oh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AERO TENDO! He's a cool author that does really good work with his stories, even if he barely ever upddates them, unlike me. Hehehe. But his best story is called Kagraku. Go read it. If you like my stuff, then you'll LOVE this story. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	11. Notes

**Chapter 11:**

School was out. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home, just talking about Kagome's time. Kagome had to explain everything to Inuyasha in case they were there long enough for him to become human again. She doubted it, but who knew how long it would take for Sango and Miroku to get Urasue's sister and kill her.

But then Kagome heard someone running up behind Inuyasha and herself. Then Inuyasha fell over with someone on top of him. "Oh my god!" It was Elise. "I'm so sorry." She apologized. "Clumsy me. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Yeah." Kagome said. "And I'm Cleopatra." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Really?" Elise asked. "'Cause I never though that Cleopatra could be that ugly."

"Why you..." Kagome growled as her hand became a fist and she tried her best to keep control of herself.

"Well, while I'm here," Elise started as she looked at Inuyasha. "Umm... There is a fair tommorrow. I was wondering if you were going to be there Inuyasha."

"Sorry. Not likely." Inuyasha said, backing away from Elise some more, and getting closer to Kagome. _Girls in Kagome's time really are weird. _Inuyasha thought. _Why can't they all be like Kagome? _He thought as Elise walked closer to him, with a puppy dog pout on her face, and Inuyasha kept backing away.

"Oh. That's too bad." Elise started. "I was hoping maybe we could hang out together." She said with a pout on her face.

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE YOU SLUT!" Kagome yelled at Elise.

"Jeez Higurashi." Elise said. "No need to get all uptight."

Kagome's face was red with anger. Then she grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist. "Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said as she drug Inuyasha down the sidewalk, leaving Elise.

"Call me Inuyasha!" Elise exclaimed as she happily waved to Inuyasha.

_Yeah right! _Kagome thought. _He doesn't even know what a phone is. _Kagome thought angrily.

_What is that girl talking about? _Inuyasha thought as Kagome drug him back to the Higurashi shrine. But on the way, they bumped into Mrs. Higurashi and Koga.

"Hey Mom! Hi Koga!" Kagome exclaimed as she patted Koga on the head.

"Hello. Did you two have fun at school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said sarcastically. All he remembered doing during the day was trying to avoid all the school girls there. He couldn't even get any of his work done because of the notes that were piling onto his desk. He still hadn't read any of them either. _Maybe I could do that later. _Inuyasha thought. Most of the girls had stuff the motes into his book bag while he was walking in the hallways.

"Well, you two go back to the shrine and get started on homework." Mrs. Higurashi told them. "I'll be back after I finish taking Koga for a walk." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"OK." Kagome said. "Be good to my mom Koga." Kagome told Koga.Then she bent down closer to his ears. "Oh! And there's a blonde girl rightdown the street from here. She loves dogs. But if shecomes near you to pet you, growl and snap at her.But don'tbit her." Kagome told Koga before she placed a small kiss on top of his head before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him to the shrine.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a small chuckle as she watched her daughter and Inuyasha run down the sidewalk. Koga only watched with a small growl coming from him. "What are you growling about?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she started walking down the sidewalk again.

"Nothing." Koga growled as he walked with her.

"Oh my god!" A girl shrieked. Once again, it was Elise. "Mrs. Higurashi! What a cute doggy!" Elise shrieked as she bent down to pet Koga. But Koga remembered what Kagome had told him. So Koga started to let out a loud growl. Elise pulled her hand back, looking a bit scared of Koga.

"He's very protective of me and Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"I can see." Elise said. "It's good for a dog to be protective."

Koga didn't stop growling. But then he felt a tug on his collar. "Koga!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded him. "Stop growling at the poor girl." So Koga stopped growling. But Elise didn't try to pet him again.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Higurashi." Elise said before walking away.

Then Mrs. Higurashi decided it was time to turn around and walk back to the shrine to see how Kagome and Inuyasha were doing.

With Kagome and Inuyasha...

"How many notes did you get!" Kagome exclaimed as she saw the pile of notes Inuyasha poured out of his backpack.

"Danmmit! Why can't more girls at your school be like you!" Inuyasha yelled. "You don't do stuff like this do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would never try it." Kagome told him. Then she picked up a note. "Might as well read them though." Then she read the note.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I think you are really hot. Would you go to the fair with me tommorrow?_

_My number is 555-8928. Plz call me!_

_Love,  
Mira_

"Oh my god!" Kagome shrieked. "Mirs Tokimono wrote youa note!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you know how popular that means you are!" Kagome shrieked. "She is like THE most popular girl at school! And she's not a bitch about it either. She's really nice to everyone." Kagome explained. "But this means that you are one of the most popular guys at my school now." She said, then she grabbed more of the notes, giggling at what some of them said. Inuyasha couldn't believe how desperate girls in Kagome's time were after reading all the notes though. It really was funny.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. Hope you guys are liking this story so far! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	12. To the Fair!

**Chapter 12:**

Night had come. It was raining outside, and Inuyasha was a dog again. Kagome sat on her bed in her PJ's. She didn't have school tommorrow. _Maybe I'll take Inuyasha and Koga to the fair tommorrow. _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha and Koga both sat on the floor in front of her. Kagome looked at them. She saw a brown wolf sitting there wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out and panting. Then next to him, she saw a white husky dog, just sitting there staring at her. He didn't even look like he was smiling at her. He just sat there looking serious.

So Koga was trying to look cute, and Inuyasha just didn't care or was mad about being a dog again.

"OK guys." Kagome sighed. "Time for bed." She told them. "Now since it's raining again, it's Koga's turn to sleep in the bed with me, and Inuyasha, your turn to get the doggy bed." Kagome told the two as she got in bed and pulled the covers over her. "Come on Koga." She said as she patted a spot next to her, and pulled up the blanket so he wasn't sleeping on top of them, just like she did with Inuyasha the night before (so the blanket would feel all weird with the dog on top of the blankets).

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and patted it down some and walked around in circles before he laid down.

"Good night guys." Kagome said to them before she laid down herself. "I love you Inuyasha." She whisperd quietly so Koga wouldn't hear. But Inuyasha had heard her, and a small smile formed on his lips and he drifted off into sleep himself.

Morning...

Inuyasha woke up first, and before Kagome's alarm clock rung. He looked around the room before sitting up, and it was then that he noticed something different. He looked down at himself. He was human again!

"What in the world?" Inuyasha asked. But it really didn't bother him too much, he was just glad he wasn't a dog still. But then he noticed something else. He didn't have any clothes on! "Shit!" Inuyashaexclaimed as he covered himself, for fear of Kagome waking up at any second. "Where are those clothes Kagome had for me?" He growled as he ran to her closet and looked for something, anything her could use. Then he remembered that the clothes were in a white bag that Kagome kept in the top of her closet.

Inuyasha looked up, and there was a white bag. He pulled it down and looked into it, and there were the modern day clothes Kagome kept for him in there. He pulled out a black Harley Davidson shirt that he likes that had a white Fat Boy motorcycle on the front. And then he picked up a pair ofcargo pantsKagome had for him, then a pair of boxers and then he got dressed as fast as he could, and he was able to get mostly dress, and then Kagome's alarm clock rung.

Kagome woke up then, and turned off her alarm clock. She looked at her closet to see Inuyasha, zipping up his cargo pants, and with no shirt on. She could see every muscle he had in his upper body, his lean figure, his muscular arms, his well tones abbs, everything. It was something very pleasant for her to wake up to.

But then Koga woke up next to her, and looked up and started growling at Inuyasha. "Why the hell is he human again!" Koga yelled.

"Maybe, because he's half-demon, he is human during the day, and dog during the night." Kagome said.

"That would be the only answer. Seeing as last night wasn't my night to be human." Inuyasha said as he sat down on the bed, and heard Koga growl at him.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled. "Would you STOP growling everytime me and Inuyasha even get close to each other?"

"That's the problem!" Koga yelled. "You guys ARE getting close to each other!" Koga yelled at the two. "You're MY woman, not that mutt's!"

"Koga," Kagome said, sounding very sweet. "I am NOT you're woman! I belong to NO ONE!" She yelled. Then she got a sweet smile on her face. "Now be a good boy and leave so I can get dressed."

"What about him?" Koga asked.

"Inuyasha has to go too." She said. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you do have to leave so I can get dressed."

"Not like I wanted to stay." Inuyasha said, even though he secretly wished he could stay, just to be near Kagome, not to be perverted. But he got up and walked to the door and walked out, waited for Koga to come out, and then shut the door.

"Hmph!" Kagome said. "He's even rude when he's being nice." Kagome mumbled. Not that she wanted him to stay or anything. It was just the way he said it before he walked out. But Kagome picked up something to wear. She had to go to the fair today, and she was singing there too. She wondered what song they were gonna have her sing there. Maybe she could sign Inuyasha up to help her. Even though she never heard him sin, she could tell by the sound of his voice that he just might be able to pull off singing a song or two. Maybe she should sign him up and they could do a duet together.

"Better not." Kagome said as she pulled her shirt on. It was a very differnt shirt than what most girl would wear around. It was striped with bright pink and lime green, and it was short, so it showed her whole stomach, but the arms of the shirt were way too long. One wouldn't be able to see her hands at all and the sleeves went about 6 or 7 inches past her hands. But it was one of her favorite shirts. And then she wore a pair of denim, short shorts, so almost her whole legs showed. And a pair of sneakers were on her feet.

Once she was ready, Kagome went to the door and opened it up. "Ready?" She asked.

"You wear THAT in public?" Koga exclaimed.

"Yeah. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't a bit reveiling?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, but there are clothes that are more revieling than this." Kagome told Koga.

"You can't go out in that." Koga said as he jumped in front of Kagome. But it wasn't like he was going to be able to block her from leaving her room. He was a wolf after all, and he would never hurt her, so Kagome had nothing to worry about.

"Just let her go how she wants to Koga." Inuyasha said. "Not like you're gonna be able to change her mind or anything."

"Koga, move out of my way, or you're getting dog food for breakfast again." Kagome warned Koga.

Koga really didn't like the dog food. And he really didn't want it this morning, the morning had been unpleasant enough already. So Koga moved out of the way.

"Good boy." Kagome said as she patted Koga on the head. Then she looked at both of them. "Well, looks like I'm taking both of you to the fair today."

"A fair?" Koga asked.

"You'll see." Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"What Mom?" Kagome called back as she ran down the stairs.

"Are you going to the fair today?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Would you be a dear and take your brother. I won't be able to go." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Grandpa has fallen ill again this morning and I have to take him to the hospital."

"Do you think he'll be OK?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I think it is just a little cold." Mrs. Higurashi said. "But better to be safe than sorry."

"OK. Well I'm leaving now, so where is Sota?" Kagome asked.

"He's watching TV." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Thank you Kagome."

"No problem Mom." Kagome said then she walked out into the living room, followed by Inuyasha, who now had his shirt on, and Koga. "Hey kid!" Kagome exclaimed, scaring Sota.

"Don't scare me like that Kagome!" Sota yelled, then he sawa Inuyasha. "Who's that? And where's Inuyasha?"

"Sota. This is Inuyasha." Kagome told her little brother.

"But why is his hair black? And where are his dog ears?" Sota continued to ask.

"'Cause I'm human kid." Inuyasha said. "Now are coming or not?"

"Yeah!" Sota exclaimed, a smile forming on his face. "Let's go!"

AN- OK. There you go! It's been update! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!

Oh! Cool authors of the week!

Aero Tendo

WackyGirl101

Read their stuff. It's pretty good. K?


	13. Human

**Chapter 13:**

Kagome had arrived at the fair with Inuyasha and Koga on a leash being held by Sota. She looked around. There was no sight of Elise anywhere. "Thank god." Kagome said under her breath.

"So what are we going to do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, there's a dog show over there later. I was actually hoping to sign Koga up." Kagome said. Then she looked at Koga. "How 'bout it Koga? Wanna be in a dog show?"

"What's that?" Koga asked.

"It's this show full of dogs, and the one who does the best wins a prize." Kagome explained. "I don't know if they will let you sign up or not. But if they do accept you, then they will have to check you out. So just don't bte them and let them do their job and everything. K?"

"Sure." Koga said.

"OK. That takes care of Koga. But what am I suppossed to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sota exclaimed. "You wanna get on any of the rides with me?" He asked.

"Not really." Inuyasha replied, looking at all the rides. "What kind of stuff do you guys do here?" He asked.

"These rides." Kagome said. "They're actually pretty fun." Kagome said. Then she looked at Sota. "Hey Sota! Would you take Koga over to sign up for the dog show? I'm gonna get us some wrist bands for the rides."

"OK." Sota said. Then he walked off, dragging Koga along with him.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Let's go." She said.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To get the wristbands." Kagome told him. "And then I'm taking you on your first rollercoaster." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"A rollercoaster." Kagome repeated herself. "It's a ride." She said.

"Which one is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"That one." Kagome replied, pointing to the only rollercoaster on the fair grounds. Then she took a wristband and put it around Inuyasha's wrist. "Here you go."

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his wrist.

"It's a wristband." Kagome replied. "You need it to g-"

"Kagome!" Sota screamed as he came running to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome!"

"What is it Sota?" Kagome asked, concern in her voice.

"It's Koga!" Sota yelled. "He's human." Sota whispered.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled. Then Inuyasha slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream about it." He told her.

Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha released her from his grasp. "Where is he Sota?" Kagome asked.

"He's hiding in the bushes." Sota said. "I told him to stay there because he's in his weird clothes."

"OK." Kagome said. "Take us to him Sota."

AN- Well, there you have it. Another chapter for this one. Hope you liked it. Oh! And aren't you happy that Koga is human? LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	14. Clothes

**Chapter 14:**

Sota led Inuyasha and Kagome to where Koga was hiding.

"Koga?" Kagome asked as she knelt in front of Koga.

"Yeah?" Koga replied. He didn't look mush different from when he was a demon. He actually looked exactly the same. The only difference was that he didn't have his claws, fangs, or any other demon features. He still had his fit body, and his eyes were still their beautiful sky blue color.

"Umm…" Kagome tried to find something to say to him. Then it hit her. Why was he human in the first place? He was a full demon. He should stay looking like a dog, shouldn't he? "Koga? Are you OK?" She asked. She had noticed how Koga was shaking. He was probably scared, with all of this being new to him and all.

"Kagome?" Koga asked. He was in a cold sweat.

Kagome pulled a hanky out of her back pocket. "Here." She said as she started to whipe the sweat from Koga's head. Then she thought of something. "We should get you some new clothes. You can go around in that all day." Kagome said.

Koga only nodded. Lucky for the group, the fair was taking place in the parking lot of the mall. So they had no problem finding somewhere to get Koga clothes quickly. But once they walked into the mall, Koga wouldn't go anywhere. "What is this place?" He asked Kagome.

"This is called the mall." Kagome replied. "It's like a market place, only it's from my time." Kagome explained. "And we need to find you some clothes to wear." Kagome looked around, trying to find a store where she could get something that Inuyasha would like. Then her eyes landed on the Harley Davidson dealership in the mall. Inuyasha had liked the clothes Kagome got him from there. Koga should like them too then. She just won't get anything that looks like what Inuyasha's wearing. "Let's look in here." Kagome said as she pulled Koga and Inuyasha into the Harley Davidson dealership, followed by Sota.

"Sis." Sota said. "What are we doing?"

"We have to get Koga some new clothes." Kagome told Sota. Then she stopped and looked Sota. She bent down towards him to whisper into his ear. "I need you to keep an eye on Inuyasha to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble while I help Koga find something to wear. OK?" She asked her brother.

"Sure thing Sis!" Sota exclaimed, happy that he was going to spend some time with Inuyasha, his hero. Then he looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Would you come with me into that store?" Sota asked while pointing to the martial arts store.

Inuyasha looked at the store. He saw there were a ton of weapons in it and there was some other fighting instruments in there that he couldn't quite figure what they were. So he agreed. "Sure." He told Sota.

"Great!" Sota exclaimed as he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him over to the store.

Kagome smile at the sight. She was glad Inuyasha could get along with her family.

With Sango and Miroku...

"Can Kilala pick up anything?" Miroku asked Sango. Kilala had been sniffing the area that they first ran into their new enemy at.

"I don't think so." Sango replied. Then the fur on Kilala started sticking straight up and she was growling loudly. "What is it girl?" Sango asked. Then she looked ahead and saw clay soldiers, and a lot of then too, coming straight toward them, ready to fight.

"Sango! It's the clay soldiers! Marasue must have the same powers as he sister." Miroku yelled.

"Well there's only one thing we can do." Sango growled as she took the Hirikos (I know I spelled that wrong, but if someone could tell me how to spell it correctly, then that would be great) and swung it at the clay soldiers.

Miroku was also breaking the clay soldiers with his staff. Each one that broke had a small ball of light hoverd over it before floating away.

Miroku, Sango, and Kilala certainly looked like they were in for a long battle.

With Kagome and Koga...

Kagome was looking at the clothes that were on the sales rack. She found a few shirts Koga might like and took them to him to shiw him. One shirt was black and botton down. It was black and had a pocket on the chest with Harley Davidson in big letters on the back. "What do you think?" Kagome asked as she showed him the shirts.

"How would you wear it?" Koga asked, knowing almost nothing about the modern day clothes of Kagome's time.

"I'll show you once we get you some other things." Kagome said as she pulled Koga over to where the jeans were. "OK. Now these are pants. You need to wear a pair of these in my time. OK?" Kagome asked. Koga nodded. Then Kagome looked at Koga, he was probably either a medium or a large. So she grabbed a few different styles and sizes for him to try. "OK. I have the pants. So now we need to try all these clothes on." Kagome looked at the clock really quick. She wasn't singing until tonight. But she still didn't want to spend the day shopping for clothes with Sota.

Koga looked at Kagome confused for a minute. "How are we going to do that?" Koga asked. Then Kagome grabbed his hand.

"We go into a dressing room." Kagome said as she pulled Koga into the dressing room. "Now you need to get undressed." Kagome said, knowing that Koga was wearing something underneath his furs.

Koga did as told, and Kagome was amazed. Koga's body was more muscular than Inuyasha's from the looks of it. Inuyasha was more lean than buff, where Koga was a bit on the buff side. Kagome looked at his arms, she had never gotten a good look at them. They looked more muscular than Inuyasha's. Then she looked at his abbs. They looked so perfect. Then she moticed he had a siz pack on the stomach. Her eyes scaned his whole body. Until she shook her head. _What am I doing? _She thought. _I'm supposed to be helping him. Not admiring his way good looking bod. _Kagome thought. (AN- That bod part is nota typo).

"OK Koga." Kagome as she threw Koga a pair of pants. "You put pants on by putting one leg into the pants, pulling the pants on on that side and then doing the same with other leg." kagome told him, not daring to touch him to help him was this part.

Koga was able to get the pants on. He actually did a better job than Inuyasha with the school uniform. "This good?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded. Then she picked up another pair of pants. "One thing about pants in my time though. There is a tag on the back. Tag is alway in the back on your clothing and the zipper in alway in the front." She explained. "Got it?" She asked.

"Got it." Koga replied. Then he looked down at the ground. Kagome didn't know why, but her looked a bit sad.

"Something wrong Koga?" Kagome asked as she put down the pair of jeans she was holding. There was Koga in front of her, wearing a pair of black Harley Davidson jeans that fit him perfectly (and looked good too), looking down at the ground while twiddling his thumbs. Then he looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome?" He asked. "I-I have to tell you something." He said as he went over to the bench that was in the fitting room and patted a spot next to him for Kagome to sit down next to him.

Kagome sat down next to him. "What is it Koga?" Kagome asked.

"I-I know why I'm human." Koga said. Then he listened and sniffed the air to make sure Inuyasha wasn't around. Then he looked at Kagome, a bit of fear could be seen in his eyes. "I'm not a full demon." He told Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked. "But how?" Kagome asked.

"My mother wasa half demon." Koga began. "And my father was a full demon." He explained. "I don't have anough human in me to have to change once a month like Inuyassa does. But I have to every once in a while. Like every two months."

This was all news to Kagome. She had always Koga was a full demon, being the leader of his pack and all. They must not have known about Koga not being full demon.

Then Koga looked at Kagome, a serious look in his eyes. "You have to promise not to tell a sould about this." Koga said, sounding very serious.

"Don't worry Koga." Kagome said. "I kept Inuyasha's a secret, even though you found out anyway. So I will do the same for you." Kagome said with a smile. Then she stood up, leaving Koga sitting on the bench, and walked over to where the shirts she had picked up were hanging. "Come here Koga." Kagome said as she took the first shirt she had shown Koga off the hook.

Koga stood and walked over to Kagome, a smile on his face. He really couldn't believe his luck. He was alone with Kagome in this small room. How he wished he could kiss her, here and now, without Inuyasha to disrupt them. But he would never do anything without Kagome's permission. Not ever. Then he felt the shirt going over his shoulders.

"Now you have to put one arm in each sleeve." Kagome told Koga, and he did so, the smile never leaving his face as he looked at Kagome. "Good." Kagome said. "And once you have your hands in the sleeves, you have to button the the shirt up like this." Kagome as she button Koga's shirt up. Then she felt Koga grab her hand. She looked up at him. "Koga?"

"Kagome. Why don't you love me?" He asked her, looking lovingly into Kagome's eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked. "Koga. We've been through this already. I like you as a friend. That's all." Kagome told him with a smile. "My heart belongs ot someone else." She said as she bottuned the last button on the shirt. Koga just stared at her until Kagome turned him around so he was facing the mirror. He actually looked pretty good with a pair of black jeans and his black button down shirt on, with the top two buttons undone, so it showed a little bit of his chest. He liked it.

"You look great Koga." Kagome said. Then she looked at the other vlothes and grabbed the ones she knew would fit Koga.

Koga still felt hurt that Kagome wouldn't think of him as more than a friend. That's what she waqs to him, more than a friend. So why wouldn't she return the love that he gave her.

Kagome still noticed the hurt look on Koga's face. "Koga." She sighed as she looked at him. "There is someone out there for you." Kagome told him. "But that person just isn't me." She said. "Try to understand that."

Koga only nodded, looking down at the floor.

"Now lets get back to the fair." Kagome told himi as she took his hand, smiling at him. Koga still wasn't smiling and stilllooked sad. "And smile. Look happy. You'll have fun." Kagome said. "Maybe you'll meet someone at the fair." kagome told him as she pulled him over to the register, where they paid for his clothes, then went to find Inuyasha and Sota before going back to the fair.

AN- OK. You better like this chapter. There was fluff, not the fluff youguys may like, there was sadness, everything. OK. And I think I gave a pretty good description of Koga for you guys, and for myself, since Koga's better than Inuyasha. (I like Koga, OK? Kagome can have Inuyasha.Hell, he can even go with Kikyo for all I care. LOL. As long as Koga stays free. And, yes, I know about Ayame, so...) Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	15. Diana

**Chapter 15:**

Kagome walked out of the Harley Davidson dealership with Koga. She had let his hand go, just in case Inuyasha saw them, so he would make a scene. Then Kagome saw Sota and Inuyasha in the Martial Arts store on the other side of the mall. She led Koga over to them. "Hey guys? Having fun?" Kagome asked when she got to them.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was crazy. For Inuyasha, fun and Sota didn't mix well. Not that he didn't like Sota. The kid just really got on Inuyasha's nerves. "Yeah, yeah. Are we ready to go yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep." Kagome said. Then she pushed Koga in front of her. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha said. "Like I care what that wolf wears."

"I think he looks pretty good." A girl said from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around. "Diana!" Kagome shrieked as she ran to the girl, hugging her.

The girl returned the hug. "How you been Kaggy?" Diana asked. She had the same body as Kagome, pretty much, and her hair was a mix of brunet and blonde, like she had been out in the sun for a while. Her eyes were a dark blue, that would probably match the night sky, and her lips were as red as cherries. She was wearing a pair of jeans that flared out at the bottom, and a black,Harley Davidson, spagetti strapped shirt with a jean jacket covering her shoulders.

Then the girls pulled away. "Come here Di. I want you to meet someone." Kagome said as she pulled Diana over to Koga and Inuyasha. "These are my friends Inuyasha and Koga." Kagome introduced Inuyasha and Koga to Diana. "Guys, this is my friend Diana. She lives in America."

"But I came back for Summer vacation just to see you and everyone else." Diana told Kagome.

Then Kagome touched her chest where her hurt is. "I'm touched Diana." She said. Then the two girl laughed. Then Diana pulled Kagome over to the side, out of hearing distance of the boys.

"So who are you with?" Diana asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. Then something clicked in her head. "But Koga's single."

"You sure?" Diana asked. Then she looked back at Koga, only to have his gaze meet hers. She turned back to Kagome with a bit of a blush on her cheeks. "He seems a bit cute to be free."

"I'm positive." Kagome replied to Diana.

"Are you setting me up for a double date?" Diana asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Then both girls laughed.

"What do you think they're go'n on about?" Inuyasha asked Koga.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Koga asked.

"Why are you guys just standing around staring at them?" Sota asked.

Then Inuyasha and Koga were both snapped back to reality. Neither were looking at the girls anymore. Inuyasha looked at Sota. "Feh. I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Whatever." Sota mumbled before walking away. Then Kagome and Diana both walked up to Koga and Inuyasha.

"Are you guys ready to go back to the fair?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied.

Then Diana said she would go get Sota, just to scare the kid. So Kagome let her go.

Koga watched as Diana carefully snuck up behind Sota, making sure that he wouldn't see her. Then she jumped at him, making the poor boy jump with a shocked look on his face. Then he smiled as he yelled, "Diana!" Sota yelled as he wrapped his arms around Diana's neck.

Diana had a beautiful smile. This was one of the first things Koga noticed about her. Then he saw Sota jump on Diana's back as she gave him a piggie-back ride over to the rest of the group. Kagome was shaking her head as she watched Diana and her brother. "You two are silly." Kagome commented.

"Yup!" Diana exclaimed as she held her fingers up in the piece sign and stuck her tongue out, making a really cute face.

AN- Well, there's another chapter of this for you guys. Hope you liked this one. Now tell me whether you did or not in a review. K? Thanx! TTFN!


	16. Rides

**Chapter 16:**

The fair was just getting started. The whole group walked around. Diana had bought herself a wristband, so she would have unlimited rides there. She actually got it for free, having a job at the fair.

"So what are you supposed to do?" Kagome asked.

"I was invited back here to sing here." Diana replied. "You know I do little jobs like this once in a while. I have to force my manager to book it." Diana told Kagome.

"Really?" Kagome asked. "I'm singing too!" Kagome shrieked.

"Cool! So we'll get to sing together." Diana exclaimed.

"Right. So what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm supposed to do a duet, my Party for Two song with Honda." Diana said. "They were supposed to send hima letter with the lyrics on it and all. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm the opening act. Then I'm done." Kagome replied.

"Well, at least you've got a start." Diana said.

"Actually, last year me, Honda, Ayumi, and Erie all released an album. But I had to give it up." Kagome confessed. "It was just too much, you know?" Kagome said. "With the feudal era and school and all. I have to take summer school because I've missed so many days."

"So don't go to the feudal era during the summer. You work too hard Kagome." Diana told her. "Seriously. If Inuyasha wants to look for jewel shards, he can do it on his own over the summer. You need to get caught up in school." Diana told Kagome, and she was serious too.

"I can't do that. They need me." Kagome said.

"No they don't. And they need to respect your commitments. You need to be in school. You need to at least make it through highschool. You have responsibilities here in the present as well as in the past. But take care what you have here first. Then go back to the feudal era when you're finished." Diana said. "Trust me. You need to think about your future Kag. If you don't graduate from highschool, what are you going to do when you get into the real world?" Diana asked.

"I guess you're right. I really need to take care of school, then worry about the past." Kagome said.

"Right. Nothing's going to happen there. The jewel shards will still be there after school." Diana said.

Then Inuyasha and Koga came over to the girls. "What are you girls takling about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Both girls said at once.

"Well are you ready to go do something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and Diana walked to Koga. "You wanna hang with me? Since it looks like Kags' with Inu?" Diana asked.

Koga looked at Diana. Why did he feel nervous around her? "Umm... Sure?" He said, not sounding to sure about anything at the moment.

"Cool." Diana said. Then she grabbed Koga's hand and walked with him. "You're from the feudal era right?" Diana asked.

"How did you know?" Koga asked.

"Kags told me about it a long time ago." Diana replied. Then she looked at him. "We should probably start you off on something light before we go to the big rides."

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked.

"Rides." Diana said. "Kags didn't tell you about the rides did she?" Diana asked.

"Who's Kags?" Koga asked.

"Kagome. Only I can call her Kags though." Diana replied. "Now. There are things in the present called rides. That's a ride." Diana said as she pointed to a rollercoaster, which Koga thought was pretty scary looking. "And that's a ride too." Diana said while pointing to the Merry-Go-Round. "Rides are all different, but they're all so much fun too." Diana explained.

"So, you ride on them and have fun?" Koga asked.

"That's right." Diana replied. Then she grabbed Koga's arm and pulled him over to the Music Mixer, which was a ride that you sit in and it goes in a circle, but you twist and turn all over the place while going around. "Let's get on this one." She said as she pulled Koga onto the ride and sat down in it, her sitting on the outside and Koga sitting on the inside.

There was music blasting around them. Diana pulled the bar down as she sang a song that was playing. Koga listened to her as she sang.

_Grew up in a small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreaming of what could be,  
And if I'd end up happy,  
I would pray. _

Try not to reach out,  
But when I tried to speak out,  
Felt like no-one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here.  
So I'd pray,  
I could break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean,  
Get onboard a fast train,  
Travel on a jetplane,  
Faraway, and break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Buildings with a 100 floors,  
Swinging aroundrevolving doors,  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me.  
But I gotta keep moving on moving on,  
Fly away, break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
Tho its not easy to tell you goodbye.  
Gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Break away, break away

The song had ended, Koga was staring at Diana. He noticed that she had a beautiful voice.

Diana looked at Koga with a smile. "You ready to ride?" She asked with a devilous smirk on her lips. Koga didn't know what she was talking about, but then the ride started to move, scaring Koga.

"Alright everybody! Let's get this party started!" Someone yelled into a microphone so his voice was heard over the speakers. "And we haves special guest here today. Diana Myers!" He said.

Then Diana recognized the voice and looked behind to see Honda standing by the microphone.

"You idiot!" Diana yelled with a huge smile on her face. "Honda!" Diana yelled.

"And SHE would like to grace us with her music at tonight's concert!" Honda yelled into the microphone.

"Woohoo!" Some people yelled.

"Yes! You are all in for a treat tonight!" Honda yelled into the microphone. "But for now, let's get rolling!"

Then the ride started moving. Koga felt a little scared at first, but seeing Diana sitting next to him laughing, he felt better. Diana was pressing up against him, making him feel squashed between Diana and the side of the cart they were in.

Then Diana raised her hands in the air, screaming "WooHoo!"as the ride sped up, spinning in circles. Koga actually felt like he was haing fun. A smile formed on his lips. Then Diana looked at him. "Put your arms up!" She yelled at him. So Koga raised his arms high in the air, laughing with Diana.

The ride was soon over. And as soon as it was, Diana got out of the cart and ran to Honda and wrapped her arms around him. "I hate you Honda!" She said with a smile.

"Right. And I'm Cleopatra." Honda replied sarcastically.

Then Diana made a dishusted face as she looked at Honda as she pulled away from him. Then she walked away.

"Di! You know I was joking." Honda laughed.

Then Diana turned around with a smile. "Yeah. You guys know me too well." She said with a smile.

Then Koga walked up to them.

"Who's your friend?" Honda asked Diana.

"Koga, this is my friend H-"

"Honda." Koga finished the sentence for Diana.

"Koga?" Honda asked. "That's you? But why aren'tyou a wolf still?" Honda asked.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Diana exclaimed. "You guys know each other?" She asked.

"Yeah. He came to the present with Kagome. But he was a wolf last I saw him." Honda said as he looked over Koga.

"Well I'm human now." Koga replied.

"Wait. What are you guys talking about?" Diana asked.

"I'm a wolf demon." Koga sighed.

Diana only stared at Koga with her mouth hanging open in silence. "What?" She asked.

With Inuyasha and Kagome...

"So what should we do first Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. "What's that?" He asked while he pointed to a ride called the Mixer.

"Oh!" kagome exclaimed. "It's one of the funnest rides. Come on." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the mixer and got on it.

"What does it do?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see." Kagome said.

Then the ride started. It scared Inuyasha at first. But then he got used to the slow movement of the ride. But then it got really fast and it looked like him and Kagome were going to go crashing into a crowd of people. They spun and spun around. Kagome laughed, while Inuyasha felt like he was going to be sick. This ride scared him.

The ride was finally over after a few minutes of spinning around. Inuyasha felt dizzy and could barely walk after he got off. He almost fell on top of Kagome.

"Whoa Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Are you OK?" Kagome asked. Then she got a look at Inuyasha. He didn't too good. "Hang on. Let's get you to a bench." She said as she tried to direct Inuyasha towards a nearby bench, where she sat him down and then he laid down, resting his head on Kagome's lap.

Kagome stroked a hand threw Inuyasha's bangs. She felt sorry for him. He looked like that ride had really scared him. She knew she should have taken him on the Merry-Go-Round first. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Are you OK?"

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Inuyasha said.

"OK. Just don't get sick on me." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha chuckled. Just a chuckled. "Why did you take me on that ride?" He asked.

"I thought you would like it." Kagome said. Then she looked at him. "Would a kiss make you feel better?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha let out another chuckle as he moved closer to Kagome and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. Then he pulled away.

"I guess that's a yes." kagome said with a smile, before she moved onto Inuyasha, kissing him with a peck kiss on the lips.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yep." He said as he kissed her quickly with a peck kiss.

"KAGOME!"

AN- There's the update for this chapter! Hope you liked it! And I made this chapter extra long too! So you better like it! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	17. Paparazzi!

**Chaper 28:**

"KAGOME!" Diana screamed at Kagome.

Kagome suddenly looked away from Inuyasha and to Diana. "What?" She asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me where you meet all these hot guys?" Diana asked, and Inuyasha looked at her, wondering what she ment by 'hot'. He didn't look like he was on fire. And he was pretty sure Koga wasn't either.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Koga told me everything!" Diana exclaimed. "He told me about how he and your boyfriend here are from the feudal era, how you guys came here through the well, and how they both have a spell on them that makes Koga a wolf every couple days and Inuyasha and dog every other day!" Diana had run out of breath, but Kagome stopped her before she could continue with her rampage, since people were staring at them now.

"OK. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of that. OK? I'm sorry. but do you really have to make a scene like that?" Kagome asked. "Now people are staring at you." Kagome informed Diana. And that's when Diana looked over to see the paparazzi running towards them.

"Shit!" Diana exclaimed. "Let's go!" She barked as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her, running at full speed away from the horde of people running at them with cameras and tape recorders and microphones.

"What are we doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Paparazzi!" Diana yelled at Inuyasha as they all ran, until Diana ran into someone.

"Whoa! Are you guys OK?" Koga asked as he knelt in front of them.

"Do you guys think you could help us get out of here?" Kagome yelled at Koga and Inuyasha. "Seriously! You can run a lot faster than those guys!" Kagome yelled as she pointed a finger at the paparazzi that was coming at them quickly.

Inuyasha and Koga took and hint and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in his arms, carrying her bridal style, before Koga had a chance to offer to Kagome, which left Koga carrying Diana.

"Now RUN!" Kagome and Diana yelled at once, and the boys took off though the park, trying to loose the paparazzi that was behind then.

Diana held tight to Koga. He was so strong and firm. Then Diana looked up at his face and was completely lost in his sky blue eyes. She wondered if she was falling for him.

"Turn here!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, who was running ahead of Koga.

Inuyasha turned and they ended up running into an alley. Kagome and Diana quickly got against the wall so the paparazzi would pass by and not see them. But they noticed that Inuyasha and Koga were in dead sight, so they pulled the boys towards them.

Diana didn't realize how forcefully she was pulling Koga towards her though, until her lips met his.

Kagome thought this was just a cover up thing that Diana was doing so the paparazzi would just pass, thinking they were just a bunch of teenager, so she followed and kissed Inuyasha.

One man stopped and looked at them. He looked to be part of the huge paparazzi gang, hold a tape recorder and a camera that looked a bit too big. He shook his head. "Teenagers these days." He mumbled before chasing after the rest of the group.

That's when the guys pulled away from the girls. Koga stared at Diana. What had he done? He just kissed, even though it wasn't on purpose, Diana right in front of Kagome, the one he had promised to wed and love for the rest of his life. He felt so ashamed. But then Koga actually looked at Diana and saw her blushing and smiling. He looked at Kagome, who was currently making out with Inuyasha.

"She's not for you Koga." Diana said. "They are for each other."

Koga looked down at the ground. He felt so embarrassed now. But he looked up when Diana put her hand under his chin and lifted his face to look at hers. She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." Koga said as he turned and walked away, passing with a small glare towards Kagome and Inuyasha, who were still making out.

Diana watched as Koga walked away. She wanted to follow him, maybe help him. But A) she was afraid that the paparazzi would find her and B) she figured Koga needed some time to cool off. But she still wanted to comfort him. Something in her was telling her to go after him. But she just turned to Kagome and Inuyasha and snapped them back to reality before starting to talk to them about what they were gonna do tonight.

AN- Sry about the shortness, once again. And I'm getting in as much Inuyasha and Koga as human action as possible for you guys, hence why the chapters are short. So the guys will be humans longer than if I had it all in one chapter. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	18. The Concert

**Chapter 29:**

Diana had talked to Inuyasha and Kagome a little before she walked over to where Koga was sitting on a bench, cursing and looking quite angry. She walked slower, being careful while she walked to him, not knowing whathe could do if he became too enraged.

"Koga?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. The love of my life was just kissing my swarn enemy right in front of me, but I'm OK." Koga replied sracastically.

Diana let out sigh as she sat next to him cautiously. "Look Koga. Things don't always work out as planned. I know that probably better than anyone else you know. But you have to make the best of it. And sitting here pouting-"

"I wasn't pouting." Koga inturupted.

"Fine. Sitting here being mad about isn't going to help anything. Now why don't we go hve a good time like we origonally were, and leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone. They both chose to be with each other, which means you really need to let Kagome go." Diana said. "Not to mention that it's pretty immature to sitting here throwingtemper over something like that."

"Have you ever had your heart broken? Do you know what it's like?" Koga asked, looking at Diana.

"I'm a celebrity. I know what everything is like except to be normal. Look, I date othermen who aren't very famous, and they use me until they get famous, and then they dump me. Other men I've dated cheated on me, and I either figured it out by watching the news or by catching them. I've had my heart broken so many times it's not even funny. So if you think that I don't know how you feel, then you got another thing coming." Diana said, and Koga could tell that she was telling him the truth.

"Now." She said as she grabbed Koga's hand. "I'm not asking for a relationship or anything, but do you think you could forget about Kagome and get on with your life?" Diana asked.

Koga nodded, not looking up from the ground. So Diana put her hand under his chin and lifted his face to see a look of sorrow on it. "Why don't you get any from them and walked me to the stage. You can," She shrugged, "protect me from the paparazzi." She said with a smirk, and a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Sure." Koga said, ot sounding too happy about it.

Diana went over to the love birds and talk to them, telling Kagome and Inuyasha that Koga was going to walk her ver to the stage. They agreed to come and watch the show when it was starting, so Koga and Diana left. "It's right over here." Diana sad as she pointed to a clear grassy area in front of a low stage. It was a large stage though. But there were no seats. Diana soon pulled a blanket out of her bag that she had been carrying and laid it out on the grass. "You can sit here while we reherse. The show will start in about fifteen minutes, so you won't have to wait too long."

"OK." Koga said as he sat down on the blanket. "Where will you be?"

"I'll be up here on stage. Just stay there and wait for Kagome and Inuyasha." Diana told him before she ran up on stage and gave Honda a hug.

"Hey Diana. You ready to reherse?" Honda asked.

"Yup. So when am I going to come out and all?" Diana asked.

Diana, Honda, and the rest of the crew prepared for the show, and they were ready for the show in about fifteen minutes. Koga hadn't realized how crowded it would get, but like Diana asked him to do, even though he really wanted to rip Inuyasha's guts out right now, he saved two seat for them. Kagome sat next to Koga, sitting between him and Inuyasha to prevent any fights. Then the stage lit up, showing Honda on stage with his guitar and a few people behind him with the other instrument.

There were people everywhere, sitting on beach towels and blankets, some just laying back and relaxing, others looking like they were ready to jump up any secon and scream. Some people near them were smoking, and the smell was starting to bother Inuyasha and Koga, so they decided to move to another spot rigt in front of the stage.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Honda yelled into the microphone. He searched to find Kagome and her friends, and finally found them. Yuka, Erie, and Ayumi had showed up and took a spot on the blanket, talking to everyone, but looking up once they heard Honda speaking. Everyone was cheering for Honda. Someone even yelled, "That's my boy Honda!"

Honda laughed at that one. He really didn't think he had any die hard fans. But he guessed that he did now. "Sorry ladies, but I belong to no one." He laughed. "But I do have a song for everyone to kick off tonights concert! Hit it!"

_Everywhere you look you can write a book  
On the trouble of a woman and a man  
But you can not impose you can't stick your nose  
Into something that you don't understand_

But still you wonder  
Who's cheatin' who, who's being true  
Who don't even care anymore  
It makes you wonder  
Who's doing right with someone tonight  
And who's car is parked next door

I thought I knew her well I really couldn't tell  
That she had another lover on her mind  
You see it felt so right when she held me tight  
How could I be so blind

But still you wonder  
Who's cheatin' who, who's being true  
Who don't even care anymore  
It makes you wonder  
Who's doing right with someone tonight  
And who's car is parked next door

A heart is on the line each and every time  
Love is stolen in the shadows of the night  
Though it's wrong all along it keeps going on  
As long as you keep in outta sight

But still you wonder  
Who's cheatin' who, who's being true  
Who don't even care anymore  
It makes you wonder  
Who's doing right with someone tonight  
And who's car is parked next door

Everyone in the crowd cheered for Honda before they settled down. Then he went up to the microphone. "Well, I think that was a good one to kick off tonight with. And now here's another!"

_The sun is hot and that old clock is movin' slow,  
An' so am I.  
Work day passes like molasses in wintertime,  
But it's July.  
I'm gettin' paid by the hour, an' older by the minute.  
My boss just pushed me over the limit.  
I'd like to call him somethin',  
I think I'll just call it a day._

Pour me somethin' tall an' strong,  
Make it a "Hurricane" before I go insane.  
It's only half-past twelve but I don't care.  
It's five o'clock somewhere.

Oh, this lunch break is gonna take all afternoon,  
An' half the night.  
Tomorrow mornin', I know there'll be hell to pay,  
Hey, but that's all right.  
I ain't had a day off now in over a year.  
Our Jamaican vacation's gonna start right here.  
Hit the 'phones for me,  
You can tell 'em I just sailed away.

An' pour me somethin' tall an' strong,  
Make it a "Hurricane" before I go insane.  
It's only half-past twelve but I don't care.  
It's five o'clock somewhere.

I could pay off my tab, pour myself in a cab,  
An' be back to work before two.  
At a moment like this, I can't help but wonder,  
What wouldDiana do?

Then Diana ran out on stage starting her song, and the music changed to as she sang.

Diana:

_I'm havin me a party_

Honda:

_I don't thin I can come_

Diana:

_This ain't just any kind of party_

Honda:

_I think I'll stay at home_

Diana:

_Ah, oh no... It's gonna be really, really hot_

Honda:

_It's startin' to sound good_

Diana:

_I'm gonna put you on the spot_

Honda:

_Baby, maybe I should_

Diana:

_And there'll be lots of one on one_

Honda:

_I guess I could be there_

Diana:

_Come on and join the fun_

Honda:

_What should I wear?_

Diana:

_I'll tell you that it,  
It doesn't matter what you wear,  
'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there_

Diana nd Honda:

_I'm havin' a party  
A party for two  
I ain't inviting nobody  
Nobody but you_

"Woohoo!" Diana yelled into he microphone. Then she looked at everyone. "Wow. Didn't think there'd be this many people out here." She said inher southern accent. She was a country singer, so she had her accent from growing up in the southern parts of the U.S. "So are y'all havin fun t'night?" She asked everyone, and everyone screamed, 'Yay!' back to her. "Good." She said. "Well we got a whole lotta song left for y'all, so here we go!"

Diana:

_If I won me the lottery  
I'd dance naked in the street  
With a top hat full of money  
And you'd wanna get to know me  
If I won me the lottery_

And if I was a movie star  
I'd sip honey from a pickle jar  
In the back of my limousine  
They'd call me an icon  
And I'd be lookin' back at you  
From the cover of the people magazine

I guess it's all for the takin'  
I guess it's all yours and mine  
My sister says I got to see it and believe it

I believe it

I believe it

ButI am just an outsider  
I'm livin' in a trailor with a black and white tv set  
If only I was president, yah  
You know I'd paint the white house pink  
And never have to pay the rent  
If only I was president  
You know I'd paint the white house pink  
And never have to pay the rent

_If only I was presidnet_

I guess it's all there for the takin'  
I think it's all yours and mine  
My preacher says I've got to see it and believe it

I believe  
I won't sleep 'til I've had enough  
I believe  
Won't sip my wine from no paper cup  
I believe  
Won't sleep 'til I've had enough  
Until I've had enough

Diana and Honda:

_Delicious surprise  
Now I do believe  
Now it's there all the time  
Inside, I knew it all the time_

Diana:

_Got me somethin' to believe in  
But all I really want now is  
A handful of salvation_

AndI believe  
IWon't sip my wine from no paper cup  
I believe  
Won't sleep 'til I've had enough  
Until I've had enough

Diana and Honda:

_I believe  
I won't sleep 'til I've had enough  
I believe  
Won't sip my wine from no paper cup  
I believe  
Won't sleep 'til I've had enough  
Until I've had enough_

Diana:

_Until I've hand enough_

Diana smiled as she listened to the cheers around her. The people loved her, she knew they would everyone loved her, only because she was famous.

The concert continued, until it was too late for Diana and Honda to sing anymore. So she closed it off, saying good-night to everyone, and then going down to give Kagome a hug and say hi to everyone else. "So, you guys wanna have a sleep-over or something tonight?" Diana asked.

"A sleep over at your place?" Yuka asked.

"Are you serious?" Erie asked. Then all three girls turned to Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell us you were friends with a celebrity?" They yelled at Kagome.

"Sorry?" Kagome replied. Then she went to Diana. "I can sleep over, and Inuyasha and Koga have nothing better to do. What about you guys?" Kagome asked everyone else.

"I can come over. Can't get into my house anyway." Honda said as he stretched out.

"Why not?" Aymui asked.

"My dad locked our doors an hour ago, and no one gets in unless they have a house key. I, unfortunately, forgot mine." Honda explained. "But I guess going to a sleep-over is better than renting my own hotel room."

"You're welcome at my room. It's a suite, so I should be able to fit everyone. So who needs a ride home to get junk?" Diana asked, and everyone said they needed a ride. So she had her driver stop at everyone's house, and get their things before they finally went to Diana's hotel suite.

AN- Yes, the next chapter is a sleep-over. Wonder what will happen in the morning when Inuyasha and Koga turn back into animals. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	19. Sleep Over and a Tear Jerker Movie

**Chapter 19:**

The suite was huge. one large bedroom, a huge living room, a kitchen, and a dining room with a full sized dining table. Everyone looked around, a shocked look on their faces, except Diana and Kagome. This wasn't Kagome's first time staying at the hotel suite. Diana actually owned this suite, not rented it. It was the Diana Suite at the Double Tree hotel in Tokyo. No one was allowed to stay in here without Diana's permission, period.

"Oh my God. This place is so beautiful." Yuka said, then the trio turn to Honda and Kagome.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH HER?" All three yelled at once.

"Easy girls." Diana laughed. "We're all friends here now, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Umm... sorry guys." The girls apologized.

"It's OK." Kagome and Honda said at once.

"OK. No one gets the bedroom. Everyone is out in the living room. Is everyone OK with that?" Diana asked, and everyone nodded. "OK then. Is anyone here hungry?" Everyone shook their heads saying no. "Alright then. Let's pick a movie. I'll order some snacks just in case. Who wants pizza?"

"Just get cheese!" Honda exclaimed.

"OK." Diana said before picking up the phone and ordering everything she could think of. She knew whether they said they were hungry or not, there wouldn't be enough if she just ordered one pizza. Then she went back to everyone, seeing as they didn't know how to work the remote to pick a movie. "OK. Do we want action, tear jerker, or comedy? I don't do horror, so too bad."

"Action!" Koga, Inuyasha, and Honda exclaimed, and all the girls glared at them.

"How about a nice tear jerker." Diana said, choosing _Paying it Forward_.

"WHAT?" All three guys exclaimed.

"Come on Inuyasha. You can deal with this movie." Kagome said. Then there was a knocking on the door.

"I'll get that." Diana said before she got up and went to the door and got the food. She returned with a pizza, wings, soda, chips, and dip. "OK. Here's all the food. Don't be pigs, OK? There is plenty for everyone." Diana said as she set everything out for everyone. Then the movie started, and she took a seat next to Koga, looking over to see Kagome sitting next to Inuyasha as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Diana noticed that Koga was staring at them instead of the TV screen. "Hey. Pay attention to the movie, not them." Diana said, trying to cheer Koga up with her smile.

Koga only turned his head and stared at the movie screen as he watched what was going on in the little box, wondereing how people could be that small and how they were moving, but decided to put it in the back of his head and pay attention to what was happening.

Later on...

"Can someone pass a tissue please." Yuka said as she grabbed the tissues from Diana, who was givingthemtoKoga at the time. No one could stop crying. The little boy who was only trying to do something good in the world had been stabbedin the stomachand was dying. No one could help it, except Diana. Even Inuyasha was trying his best to hold back tears. Kagome couldn't bear to watch anymore so she was wrapping her arms around Inuyasha and cried into his shirt. It was so sad.

"How can you watch this and not shed a tear?" Honda asked Diana.

"Because it's a movie." Diana said monotonely. "And I'm too tired to even cry. I'm ready to collapse." She said before leaning over on Koga's shoulder and closing her eyes.

Koga looked at her. She looked so pretty while she was asleep, like an angel. "Hey Koga?" She asked. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No." Koga said before he found himself wrapping an arm around Diana. They were both laying down on one of the tow sofa Diana had in the living room. Everone else was either on the other one or on the floor. Diana layed down next to Koga, her head on his shoulder as he watched the rest of the movie and she fell into a slumber.

Everyone watched as the mother of the now dead child was walking out of her house, seeing people surrounding her front yard with candles and paying respects to her son that had died. Koga wondered why this wasn't making Diana sad. Even Koga was wiping tears away with tissues, but Diana hadn't even made a sound during the movie. Now she was falling asleep during it. It made Koga wonder. But he was also becoming tired along with everyone else.

"Hey Diana?" Yuka asked.

"Hmm?" Diana moaned as she opened one eye.

"Can some of us sleep in your room?" She asked.

"Sure. You, Erie, and Ayumi can sleep in the bed, and Honda, you can help Kagome and Inuyasha pull out the bed in that sofa and you three can share that. We can only have one sofa pulled out at once." Diana said. She was half asleep, but she could still direct people around.

"OK." Yuka, Erie, and Ayumi said at once as they went into the bedroom.

Honda and Inuyasha pulled out the bed that was in the sofa and Kagome slept in the middle of them to keep them apart. She kind of felt special sleep between two boys, not that it would be a good thing if her mom found out, but still. How many girls get to do this? "Good night everyone." She said before hearing a moan from Diana and good night's from everyone else in the hotel suite. Kagome laughed at Diana's moan before she soon drifted into slumber in the dark hotel suite.

The next morning...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

AN- Yeah yeah yeah. Sry for not updating in a while. I'm trying to catch up on everything. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	20. Kissy Kissy, Make Me Happy!

**Chapter 20:**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Diana screamed as she shot up on the sofa and stared at the wolf in front of her. Kagome and Honda both shot up too. Inuyasha was still sleeping, in his dog form now(He was like a log). Yuki, Erie, and Ayumi all ran out of the bedroom. "Where did Koga go and why is this wolf in my room?" Diana yelled.

"Ummm... Diana? Sorry I forgot to tell you, but that's Koga." Kagome said nervously.

"He turned back into a wolf?" Honda asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Diana asked.

"Diana. Koga is a wolf demon. Inuyasha id helf dog demon. I witch lady went at them for revenge and put a spell on them. Now every other day, Inuyasha is a dog, and every two days, Koga is his normal form. But for two days he'sa wolf before he goes back to his normal form. It'll be like this until our friends can track down the witch lady and kill her." Kagome explained.

"Yeah. Last time Kagome brought Inuyasha here, she shrunk him." Honda added.

"I remember that!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Yeah! He almost got eaten by cats before Yuka found him and took him back to Kagome." Erie said. "Remember that Kagome? You were on your knees crying."

"Yeah. And I'm glad we found him too." Kagome said as she scratched Inuyasha behind the ear, and that's when he opened one eye and the ear Kagome was scratching behind perked up. "Good morning my puppy." Kagome teased him.

"Stop treating me like a dog..." Inuyasha growled.

"But you are a dog Inuyasha." Ayumi said. "So, who's going to walk them this morning?"

"I'll walked Inuyasha!" Yuka and Erie both exclaimed at once before glaring at each other. "No! I'm walking him!" They both yelled at each other at the same time.

"No one is going to walk these two but me. They're mine until Sango and Miroku kill Marasue." Kagome told everyone. "Now where did I put the leash and collar. Ah! Here they are!" But when Kagome looked up, Koga and Inuyasha were gone. "Where did they go?"

With Inuyasha and Koga...

"I'm not wearing that collar." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't tell me that. I'm not wearing it either." Koga replied. They were hiding under Elaine's bed, hoping that kagome wouldn't find them. It was really uncomfortable under there for them, since they were both large animals.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Koga!"

Both of them stayed silent.

"Inuyasha! If you don't come out, I'm going to say it and then I'll know where you are anyway!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha let out a growl and crawled out from under the bed.

"Good boy. And you even forgot that you don't have the beads on anymore." Kagome teased Inuyasha again as she quickly put the collar on him. "Now tell me where Koga is or else." She threatened.

"Under the bed..." Inuyasha growled, pissed off at Kagome for putting the collar on him, and at himself for fogetting that he wasn't wearing the beads anymore.

"Good boy. Now come out Koga! I know you're under the bed." Kagome called. "And if you don't I'm going to tell everyone about what happened last time you kidnapped me!" She threatened.

Koga would have been blushing if fur wasn't covering his cheeks, even though he felt them warm up. She wouldn't tell, would she? Koga really didn't want to take the risk, so he came out from under the bed and slowly walked over to Kagome, slowly because the longer it took him to get to her, the more time between now and when he was wearing the collar.

"Good boy!" Kagome exclaimed as she put the collar around his neck. "Now let's go." She said before she put the leashes on them and went downstairs followed by Honda and Elaine.

"So Koga looks like that for two days before he looks normal?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah, until Sango and Miroku, our friends in the feudal era, kill Marasue, the woman who did this to them. So once they are both normal for two days in a row, then we'll know that they are completely back to normal." Kagome explained. She really did hope that would be soon. She wanted her old Inuyasha back more than anything.

With Sanog, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala...

"Excuse me kind sir, could you help us?" Miroku asked a traveling salesman.

"Of course sir monk. What do you need?" The salesman asked.

"We are searching for a demon name Marasue. Have you heard of her?" Miroku asked.

"Ay yes. Marasue, the dreadful demon, is supposed to live in those mountains." The salesman said while pointing to some mountains in the east. "But it is a rumored that there are many traps and and armies of claying beings there."

"Thank you for your help." Sango said as she sat on Kilala's back.

"No trouble. Be careful though." The man said before starting off again, walking past the gang.

"Well that certaintly helps." Shippo said as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"That it does Shippo." Miroku replied.

"It does, but we still need to travel through the mountains." Sango told them as she jumped off of Kilala's back.

"We can make it. We've gone through much more. Besides, Kagome must be having a lot of trouble with Inuyasha and Koga BOTH under her roof with her." Miroku said before he sighed. "How I do feel sorry for her. Let's keep moving, shall we?"

"Don't get me wrong Miroku, I feel sorry for her too. It's just- EEEK! You perve!" Sango screamed before a slapping sound could be heard throughout the woods. Sango stomped away from Miroku. "The nerve of that lecher!" She growled. "Come on Kilala."

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

"It's the hand Sango! That hand is cursed!" Miroku called as he ran up to her.

"Do you think I'm that stupid! 'Oh! My hand is possessed by a demon and it can't stay away from my butt!' Right Miroku!" Sango yelled at him.

"Sango. I'm sorry. But there is a reason I keep touching you." Miroku said as he slowly walked closer to Sango, the hand-print on his face stinging more with every second that went by. "It's because I love to touch you. I love to be around you. I can't help myself. You're so beautiful, strong, and lovely. I-I love you Sango!"

"You... what?" Sango asked, all the anger in her eyes completely dissappearing, and now filled with shock.

"It's true. I love you. I want you. Everything." Miroku said, moving closer and closer to Sango until that were touching each other. "Please Sango, return my feelings."

"Miroku. This-this is hardly the time and, and I- don't be ubsird. We need to think about Kagome and Inuyasha and-and what trouble they could be in in Kagome's-" Sango had kept babbling, but Miroku soon interupted her with his lips, and pressed them to hers.

"Oh boy." Shippo said as he face turned beet red and he went ot hide behind Kilala, who only kept walking so the two could have their privacy.

Sango didn't fight, nor pull away. She let herself be wrapped in Miroku's arms. Oh how she had been dreaming, secretly, for this to happen. It felt so right, being alone with him, kissing him, being held in his arms. She soon found herself wrapping her own arms around his neck as he took the kiss deeper.

But then the two pulled away from each other, in need of air. "Miroku." Sango said, her breathing heavy.

Miroku forehead was touching Sango's forehead as he looked into he eyes. "Yeah?" He replied.

"I think we umm... better catch up with Kilala and Shippo." Sango said, still breathing heavily.

Miroku nodded before straightening up and waiting for Sango to collect herself before the two began to walk towards where Kilala and Shippo were waiting for them.

AN- Yeah, I really wasn't going to put a kiss there and end it with a slap. But then my fingers just wouldn't stop typing, so I decided to just throw it in there and be done with it. Heh. I honestly was just planning on no kiss, but my fingers changed my mind, so you can thank them. LOL. SorryI haven't updated ina while. I've been all over the place, and now I'm finally home, for any of you who didn't know already. Heh. Well, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	21. Doggy Park

**Chapter 21:**

Kagome walked down the sidewalked with Diana and Honda with her. Inuyasha and Koga continued to beg Kagome to take the collars off, but she kept saying no, which they ended up whimpering when she told them that. Diana was holding Koga's leash while Kagome held Inuyasha's. Kagome continued to tell about Marasue and how she turned Inuyasha and Koga into animals. Once they got to a grassy clearing that was surrounded by woods and a lake to next to it, Kagome bent down and unhooked the leashes from Inuyasha and Koga's collars. They looked at her confused.

"Go on. Run around. Have fun. But stay where I can see you." Kagome told them.

"Where are we?" Koga asked.

"You're at the doggy park. People bring their dogs here to play. You just need to stay where we can see you." Diana pitched in with a sweet smile.

"We'll be right over there." Kagome told them as she pointed to a small tent with some people under it. "Just don't go into the woods. Or you might be taken away by the pound. You don't have licenses and that means you could be taken away and given to another family on us, and we don't want that, do we?" Kagome teased as she tapped Inuyasha's nose with a sweet smile.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome while Koga stared at Diana. The girls smiled sweetly before turning away and heading to the tent with Honda. Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other, and practically grinned, then they chased the girls down, running around them in a playful manner. The girls laughed as they spun around.

"What are you guys doing?" Diana asked.

"They want to play, like those people over there I guess." Kagome replied as she pointed to a group of people playing with their own canine friends. "Hey Honda! Come over here!" Kagome called. But Honda only waved, telling them that he was just fine watching from afar.

Inuyasha and Koga stood in front of the girls. "Alright. Let's go for a walk around the park then." Kagome told them. "There and some trails we can go on, but you guys have to stay with us the whole time, got it?" Kagome asked them and they nodded.

"Let's go then!" Diana exclaimed with a smile before the group headed for the trails.

* * *

Somewhere Outside of the Doggy Park...

An oversized truck with cages in the back sat on the side of the road. A man, young and good looking with dark hair and eyes, wearing a uniform and carrying a net sat in the front seat. Dogs barked from the back of the truck. The man grinned, waiting to find a new victim. Just sitting there waiting for some stray dog to come out, ready to be taken away...

AN- Sry this is short, and sry I haven't updated anything in a while, but school has kept me so busy. Oh! And I'm in the play! Woohoo! Go me! Yeah! I didn't get the part I wanted, but I'm in the chorus and still in the play, so I'm happy for that. Well, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	22. The Pound

**Chapter 22:**

"So which trail do you want to go on?" Diana asked as she and Kagome followed Inuyasha and Koga along the dirt paths of the woods. Honda had opted to stay in the clearing area, where he had met an attractive and was deep in conversation with.

Inuyasha and Koga both ran to different trails, one called 'The Dog Paw Trail' and the other 'The Woodsy Wolf Trail'. Kagome and Diana laughed when they saw the trail names.

"How about we go on the wolf one, it's supposed to be longer, so we can get more exercise that way." Diana suggested.

"Sure." Kagome replied and they walked of the wolf trail. "Come on Inuyasha."

"Why do we have to go on that one though?" Inuyasha asked, not liking just because of the name.

"Because it's longer and the ladies want to get more exercise." Koga told him.

"Was I talking to you wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but I answered." Koga replied, taking a step towards Inuyasha.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha yelled, taking a step toward Koga.

"No, you shut-up!" Koga yelled, taking another step forward, causing him and Inuyasha to have their noses almost touching.

"Both of you stop!" Kagome and Diana both yelled.

"Now we're going on this trail, so unless you wanna be shocked, then we're going on this trail. So deal with it." Kagome said, remembering now that they had their shock collars on, and giving Diana the remote for Koga's shock collar. "Now let's go."

"Whatever." Inuyasha and Koga both said at once as they followed the girls, starting on the long trail.

Koga ran up to the front and walked next to Diana, the group walking in sets of two since the trail was so thin.

"Hey Diana! What do you think of Koga?" Kagome asked, trying to play match maker once again.

"I think he makes a pretty wolf." Diana replied, scratching Koga behind the ears, and him being filled with pleasure for the short while that Diana was scratching him. He would have been blushing if it weren't for the fur covering his face.

"That's cool." Kagome commented.

"So what do you think of Inuyasha Kagome?" Diana threw the question back at Kagome.

"He makes a pretty dog." Kagome said as she smiled at Inuyasha, but nothing more.

"That's all?"Diana asked.

"Yes, that's all." Kagome replied as she continued to walk along the path.

That comment had basically killed all conversation for a while. So the group walked in silence for a while.

A Half Hour Later...

Kagome and Diana were starting to get tired and thirsty and had found a bench to sit on. "Hey boys, go run up there and see how much longer the trail is." Diana told them, seeing that they didn't look very tired, but they were also demons, so they had more energy and could last longer.

"Sure." Koga said as both Inuyasha and Koga ran a little farther up the trail to see how much longer it was, only to find that it wasn't much longer.

"It's not much farther!" Inuyasha called back.

"Alright. We're coming!" Kagome called to them. Then the girls stood up only to hear Inuyasha and Koga let out yelps of pain. They looked up and saw someone pulling them away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the same time Diana yelled "Koga!" as they both ran to the man who was pulling Inuyasha and Koga away just in time to see him load Inuyasha and Koga into a van that said 'Dog Catcher' in big letters on the side. "Oh no!" Kagome cried as she ran over to the van, but it sped off before she or Diana could do anything.

"That basturd!" Diana yelled. "We were right there with them and he still took them."

"Looks like we're making a trip to the pund. But we have to hurry before something happens to them." Kagome said. "Good thing there's a lock on the collars, so the god catcher really can't do anything to them unless he gets the collar off."

"We should have gotten them licenses." Diana commented.

"We're going to have to now. I mean, the pound won't let them out unless we get a license there." Kagome replied.

"Got any money?" Diana asked.

"Some. Enough for one license." Kagome said.

"I'll pay for the other." Diana stated. "And don't worry about paying me back."

"Thanks Diana." Kagome said. "Now let's hurry before Inuyasha or Koga get adopted." Kagome said before the girls hurried as fast as they could to the clearing to get Honda.

With Inuyasha and Koga...

Inuyasha and Koga were thrown into a cell. They looked around to see other dogs looking at them.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha mumbled to them.

"You're new. Nice coat." A female collie said. She looked just like Lassy (sry if I spelled that wrong).

"Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Where are we?" Koga asked.

"You're at the pound. This is where all dogs without a license that the dog catcher gets come. You must not have a license if you're here." The collie told them. She was in the cell right next to Inuyasha and Koga.

"What'sa license?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a tag all dogs need that says where you live, your name, a phone number so your owner can be contacted." The collie said. Then she reached her paw threw the bars. "Name's Missy. And you?"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.

"Koga." Koga said, neither of them reaching out their paw.

"Okay, fine." Missy said. "Just relax. If you have an owner, they're sure to come here. If you don't, then we're breaking loose tonight. So either way, you'll get out."

Inuyasha and Koga didn't relax though. They circled their cell, wondering when Kagome was going to come to get them. That is, if she ever did come to get them.

AN- Yeah yeah. I'm updating now. So be happy. LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	23. Kagome and Diana to the Rescue

**Chapter 23:**

Inuyasha and Koga continued to circle the cage, wondering when Kagome was going to come get them. But so far an hour had past, and they were still there.

"This is all your fault, you know." Inuyasha growled.

"Why the Hell would you say that?" Koga growled back.

"Because you had to choose that trail. If we had gone on the other trail, we would probably be going back to Kagome's house by now." Inuyasha pointed out, just wanting to put blame on Koga for the circumstances that they found themselves in. "We wouldn't be here if we had just gone on the Dog trail instead of the Wolf trail."

"I didn't choose the trail. Kagome and Diana chose it. So quit blaming me." Koga growled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha sighed before he went to the corner of the cell and curled into a ball, tired of wondering around the same place for so long. He hope Kagome would come get him soon.

With Kagome and Diana...

The two girls arrived at the pound, the last pound in Japan, having been to all the others with no luck of finding Inuyasha or Koga. They raced out of the car and rushed into the building headed straight for the desk.

"We've come to get our dogs!" They both exclaimed at once.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. What are their names?" The woman, a frail, elderly, gray haired lady, that sat at the front desk asked while typing something into the computer.

"Their names are Inuyasha and Koga." Kagome told her. _Please let them be okay. Please. _She begged, hoping nothing had happened to them.

"What do the dogs look like?" The woman asked.

"One is an all white Husky dog-"

"And the other and a wolf with brown hair, well, he looks like a wolf." Diana finished for Kagome, hoping she hadn't said anything wrong.

The woman looked at the two suspisciously, then went back to typing something into the computer. Then she turned to some papers she had on the desk, looking at each paper, before she looked back up at the girls. "I think we have them here. I'll call for someone to take you back so you can look." Then woman said, then picked up the phone and asked for someone to report to the desk to help Kagome and Diana. She hung up the phone. "Someone will be right out."

"Thank you." Both girls said before they turned to the door and saw a scruffy looking man come out of the doors.

"Ladies looking for a mutt and a husky?" He asked Kagome and Diana, who nooded to him. "Name's Hiko. Please follow me." He said before turning around and leading Kagome and Diana back to where all the animals were. "I think Nick brought in your dogs earlier today. Said they were in the Dog Park with owners nowhere in sight and no license." He turned around to them while he walked backwards. "You'll have to buy them each a liscence before you leave here." He told them, then stopped at the cell that held Inuyasha and Koga.

Kagome and Diana both had huge smiles on their faces. They looked at each other before they ran to the cell. Hiko opened the door and Kagome went in, quickly followed by Diana and Inuyasha tackled Kagome while Koga tackled Diana.

"You missed us, didn't you?" Diana asked as she scratched Koga behind his ears, and then recieve a lick on the cheek from Koga as giggled delightedly.

The Kagome and Diana pulled themselves off the ground and brushed the dust off their clothes and straightened themselves out.

"Wow, you're dogs must really like you guys." Hiko said.

"Yeah." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well if you guys will just follow me, then we can go get the licenses and sign the papers, and you're done." Hiko said with a smile, then clipped Koga and Inuyasha to leashes, since it was the rule, and Kagome and Diana took them before following Hiko over to a small room with a desk and a small machine over by the wall. Hiko went over to the desk and took some papers. "Just fill these out and we can release Koga and Inuyasha, and then get them their license from that machine over there."

"Sweetness." Diana commented. Then each girl went to work with filling out the paperwork.

With Miroku and Sango...

Miroku and Sango had made it to the mountains, and Sango was still avoiding eye contact or speaking with Miroku as the kiss they had continued to replay in her mind. _I was so stupid. How could I have done that? _She asked herself in her head. She looked down that the ground and watched where she stepped.

"Looks like there's not too much further to go. I can smell the burning insence." Miroku commented, and Kilala let out a slight growl before rubbing her nose, showing she smelt the herb and incense burning too.

"Yeah, umm... right." Sango said quickly, then went back to looking down at the ground, her cheeks burning up.

Miroku looked at Sango curiously. "Are you alright Sango?" Miroku asked as he stepped towards her.

"Yeah, why would I be?" She asked as she looked up with a fake smile on her face, her cheeks red and clearly showing the blush.

"Sango, are you sure? Your face is all red." Miroku asked as he went to Sango. "Are you ill?" He asked as he touch her face, trying to feel for a fever, but Sango's face only got redder.

"I'm fine Miroku. Let's just keep going. We need to defeat Marasue and get Inuyasha and Koga back to normal quickly." Sango said as she pushed Miroku's hand away and walked on ahead of him, leaving him standing there confused.

AN- Yeah yeah. I haven't updated ANYTHING in a while, but I've been REALLY busy. My mom just got remarried, I was the maid of honor, YAY, I had a dance competition, games to cheer at, getting prepped for the spring play try-outs, just started a new gym class, dance practice, I'm starting ball room dance lessons, and then I had my counselor meets, had birthday parties, and regular parties, yeah, I'm popular, and just got my life back, lol. So please excuse my busy schedule because I am going to be updating a few things tomorrow too. K? Plz R&R. THanx! TTFN!


	24. A Date?

**Chapter 24:**

Hiko led the girls to the machine after they filled out some paperwork. He allowed the girls to choose the shape of the licenses from a very large assortment. Diana chose one for Koga, a pink heart with a rine stone in the corner, she just couldn't resist, and Kagome chose one for Inuyasha, a red oval shaped one. Koga had argued a little with Diana, but she still chose that one, always wanted a dog to put a heart shaped tag on. Hiko gave her a curious look, then looked at Koga. "I don't think you want this one, do ya boy?" He asked Koga. Koga shook his head to say no, scaring Hiko a bit, but Diana got the picture and chose a black circular shaped tag. She would decorate it later. "That's more like it." Hiko smiled at her, and Diana smiled back shyly. Hiko put the metal tags in the machine, and everyone watched as words appeared on the metal. Then Hiko put a little loop through i the tags and put them on regular collars. "I'd recommend keeping a collar on them at all times, and don't use shock collars, they're really not good for the dog." Hiko said.

"Thanks for the advise, and thanks for the licenses. It helps a lot. How much do we owe you?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. But a date for this friday night would be great." Hiko said as he looked at Diana.

"You're kidding, right?" Diana asked.

"Not at all. I'm very serious actually. Would you like to join me, maybe for a movie and a burger this Friday night?" Hiko asked again.

"I umm... I- I'll have to check my schedule. But yeah, I umm... guess so." Diana said.

"Here's my number." Hiko said as he handed Diana a card with his name and number on it.

"Okay. I'll give you a call later. Thanks." Diana said, then looked at Kagome with a smile and Kagome smiled back. But then everyone heard a growling noise. They all looked down to see Koga growling at Hiko.

"Guess I have to prove myself to the big guy too." Hiko said with a smile, then pulled out two treats and gave one to Koga and the other to Inuyasha. Koga wouldn't take it, but continued to growl at Hiko, though Inuyasha gladly took the treats.

"Koga! Stop it!" Diana scolded him and he stopped. "Sorry about that. But I'll call you. Umm... Bye." She said, then hooked Koga onto a leash as Kagome did the same and they left the pound. Once out of the building, they started to talk. "Wow! I went in to get a dog and I came out with a date!"

"He's cute too." Kagome said.

"Hey! What about me?" Koga asked.

"Oh, Koga. I umm... Sorry... I just never usually get asked out. Guys are always too scared of me. Besides, I don't even know if my schedule is open. I don't usually have Friday nights open anyway." Diana said. "Plus, it's not like your my boyfriend or anything. So what do you have to be jealous about?"

Kagome looked at Koga, knowing exactly what was going on. He had fallen for someone, even just a little bit, and he was being thrown aside again. Just as she did to him, now Diana was doing the same to him again. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But Friday wasn't for a week, and Koga could probably change her mind if he wanted to bad enough by then. Plus, Diana said her Fridays were usually booked, so there was still hope. At least Kagome thought so.

"Hey Diana, why don't we go on a double next time Inuyasha and Koga are human again. It'll be fun, and I'm sure we can use that after all this trouble we've had." Kagome suggested.

"That's tomorrow, isn't it?" Diana asked.

"Wel, let me think. Inuyasha's human tomorrow, but Koga still has a day left, so that means it won't be until Friday?" Kagome asked.

"All-well. There goes that plan." Diana said. "Sounds like it would be fun though..."

"Think about it, k?" Kagome asked with a smile, hoping to get Koga in on a date with Diana, since she could tell her really liked her. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I think a girl's night out is in order." Diana said. "Can we trust these two in my room alone?"

"I suppose..." Kagome sighed. "What do you guys think? Can you survive a few hours? Or do we need to give you to Sota and my mom?" Kagome asked. Then she thought about something. She and Inuyasha had school tomorrow. She knew she could handle a late night. And she knew Inuyash acould too, but she didn't know if it would be alright to leave them at Diana's that late and then go back to her house... "Actually, nevermind, you're going to my house for the night. Inuyasha, scholl is tomorrow, so go to bed early, and since you're gonna wake up human I'll tell mom to let you use the spare room. Koga, you can stay in my room. Alright? Good. Let's go." Kagome said as theyheaded to the cab and told the driver to go to Kagome's house, where they dropped the dogs off, then went to Diana's place to get ready for a nice Ladies' Night Out.

AN- Ok, Ok, Ok. I'm sry it took so long. I just got back from boot camp to find all the PM messages asking me to update this and a few other stories. OK? So here ya go. Hope you like this chapter, and I bet that was a bit of a surprise to you guys. But the only time I really give a person a name in a story is if they're gonna show up again, so maybe this one will. unless I decide to break my usual rules. I mean, rule ARE meant to be broken, right? lol. Anywho, I also put up another story called A Super Crazy Little Thing Called Love for a Superman fic. Even tho a lot of you like Inuyasha, I'd be glad if you R&R that story for me since no one has so far. Please? Plz R&R this too! lol. Thanx! TTFN!


	25. Chapter 25

I'm ksipping details of the ladies night out, and instead going strait to Kagome geting home... Sry, a bit tired and brain dead, but I feel that I owe you guys an update since it's been a while since I updated this k? Sry, on with the story!

**Chapter 25:**

Kagome walked into the house, a hickup escaping her lips before a lil' laugh. "Wow." She chuckled as she took her shoes off. "Guess I had one too many drinks... Diana sure does kow how to drink..." She laughed, then struggled to get up the stairs, tripping on most of the stairs on her way up. But she finally got to her room, waking up Koga, who was comfortably laying on her bed, and falling (litereally), onto her bed before passing out.

"Is she drunk?" Koga asked himself, not that there was anything he could do in his current state. He only shook his head and went back to sleep, hoping Kagome would feel better in the morning.

In the Morning...

Kagome's alarm clock continued to buzz, annoying Koga to no extent. Kagome let out a groan of discomfortm as she rolled over and pulled her blankets over her head. SHe didn't feel too good and didn't want to get out of bed. She closed her eyes and was ready to fall asleep when her door slammed open.

"Can't to turn that damn thing off?" Inuyasha yellled as he pick up the alarm clock and looked at it, trying to figure out how to turn it off.

"There's a button on the back..." Kagome groaned, and Inuyash looked on the back and pushed the button to turn the alarm off. Then he set the alarm down.

"Come on you lazy ass, get outta bed! We gotta get to school or your mom's gonna kill me!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling the covers off of Kagome, and in the end pulling her off the bed too, until she jumped up and glared at him. "Oh shit..." He said with wide eyes.

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome screamed, slamming Inuyasha to the ground. "How could you knock me outta my bed like that? I don't feel good, and this is how you treat me? I'm taking care of you in my time, and you act like an ass to me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome screamed at him. "Now... GET OUT!"

Inuyash scarmbled to his feet and ran out of the room as fast as he could, Koga wasting no time in following him, and Inuyash aslammed the door shut behind him, then leaned against it.

"And you love her?" Koga asked.

"Shut-up..." Inuyasha growled, gasping for air. He hated his human body more than anything. He wouldn't be gasping like this if he were in his normal half breed form.

"Whatever..." Koga said as he started downstairs. He couldn't wait to back to human form...

At school...

"I told you we'd make it." Kagome said as the two walked up to to the school.

"Yeah, but you still cut it a little too short..." Inuyasha replied, still angry about that morning. He started walking inside and Kagome followed him in and they went to the their classroom, ready for the day to start.

At home...

Koga laid down on the couch, nobody was home because they were all running around doing arrands. He was bored to death, but didn't know what to do. He's never been stuck in an animal body before and didn't know what to do with it. "This sucks..." He said, remembering Kagome using that phrase when something wasn't good. He wondered what Diana was doing now...

AN Yeah I know it's short for how long you guys have waited, but I'm kinda tired and have other work to do, so plz accept this. Thanx! Oh1 And I have two other stories I was wondering fi you guys would read. One is Smallville and the other is Superman. I was wondering if you guys would read them. I don't have many ppl reading them, and i thought maybe some of you guys would, just so I can get some more ffedback with them. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Inuyasha and Kagome made it home from school to find Koga asleep on the couch. There was nothing for him to do in the house and he had been terribly bored to death. Kagome ran over to him and jumped him, scaring the life out of him, but laughing and having fun with it. Koga let out a growl of annoyance to show he hadn't appreciated the scare at all. Inuyasha followed Kagome over to the living room and sat down and turned the TV on and put his feet up on the table in front of him. Kagome immediately reached out and smacked his feet.

"What?" He asked, looking annoyed. He hated school with a pation and hated all the girls that constantly passed him noted. Not to mention the teachers that lectured and bored him. He had a detention to serve tomorrow because the Lit teacher bored him so muh that he fell asleep while reading Of Mice and Men. Inuyasha then continued to argue with the teacher that it was a pointless story and that they should be teaching students how to survive on their own in the real world, or how people suffered in the Warring States Era and how demons were running all over the world and killing people and that they shoiuldn't waste their brains on pointless books like that. The teacher was so furious that she gave Inuyasha detention plus a 1000 words essay on why it was essential to learn about literature from history, which Kagome was going to have to do beause Inuyasha knew nothing of literature, nor of how to work a computer.

"Take you feet off the table!" Kagome told him and let out a groan as she lay on the couch next to Koga. "I can't believe you got me even more homework to do, on top of all my make-up work..."

"I'm sorry! I've apologized to you since we left school! What more do you want from me?" Inuyasha asked. "It's not my fault that teachers can't pick a good story worth shit..."

"It's _required _reading! You have to read it to pass school!" Kagome yelled.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." Inuyasha said.

"Me too." Koga added.

"I guess I'll make dinner for everyone... Where's mom?" Kagome asked.

"She went out for the day. Not coming back til eleven." Koga answered.

"Thanks for telling me..." Kagome groaned as she got out of the chair.

"No problem." Koga said as he stretched out on the couch where Kagome had been laying before. But both he and Inuyasha both jumped out of their chairs when they heard the loud music of Click 5 blasting from the speakers in the house. Kagome had remembered that Grandpa had had a new speaker system installed that went through the entire house. So she decided it would be fun to black her music through the house, seeing as it was just her, Inuyasha, and Koga. _Catch You Wave _pulsed through the house from the speakers and Inuyasha covered his ears while Koga did as best a job as he could with covering his own ears. Inuyasha stood up and went into the kitchen and founs Kagome dancing around the kitchen going through the fridge and taking food out to cook. Inuyasha could only stand and stare at her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and stopped dance and sheepishly grinned at Inuyasha.

"Sorry?" She said, then reached out and turned the music down. Then she saw Koga run in behind Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that?" Koga asked, not looking to happy.

"My music." Kagome said.

"_That's _music?" Koga asked.

"Yes, you wanna hear more?" Kagome asked as she turned the music back up.

"NO!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled at once and covered their ears.

"It'll be off when dinner is ready!" Kagome yelled over the music.

"Shit..." Inuyasha and Koga grumbled.

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed as she cut some onions.

"NOTHING!" Inuyasha and koga screamed.

"FINE!" Kagome screamed back at them. Then she went to the knives and picked up the biggest one and started cutting more vegetables. Inuyasha and Koga didn't notice this at first, but Inuyasha suddenly felt thirsty.

"HEY KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed, holding the knife up innocently. But Inuyasha took it as a threat.

"Holy Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Koga ran out of the kitchen. They went out to the living room and decided to stay out of the kitchen until Kagome was done with the big knives.

* * *

AN-Sorry it took me sooooooooo long to update this, I've been really busy... But with summer here, it should be WAY better with updates, since I have nothing better to do during the day, lol. Well, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN! 


End file.
